The Big Green Monster?
by lar lindor
Summary: What if" story. BB has different powers and was abandoned in the NW mountains in the U.S. Raven is conniving and ruthless. Can they bring happiness to each other? BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an "What if?" Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Instead, he becomes a beast-like boy who can turn into his dangerous and powerful Protector. Now our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. The story is told from Raven's viewpoint unless marked otherwise. Understand some of her opinions will be false. In most cases, the Narrator corrects her misstatements. The narrator's words will be typed in **_**bold/italic**_**.**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter One: Reprimands and Reminisces.

From Raven's Journal

My heart broke when He left today, Journal. Garth, Aqualad, whatever you call him has left the Teen Titans._** The team persuades Garth is remain with the team at this time. **_ It is my fault, too. What shall I do without my beloved Garth? I suppose I should explain further, even though it hurts to continue.

Garth and I joined the team on the same day. He and Robin supposedly were old friends. Actually, it was their mentors, Aqua Man and Batman who were acquainted. Well, I was attracted to Garth from the moment we met, and I think he felt something too. _**I'm sorry, Raven, but he thought you were creepy**_**. **Ouch, the truth hurts. His long dark hair and his muscular body kept me so distracted I could hardly meditate.

Five weeks after we joined the team, I asked Dream Boy out. Yes, I know I'm not beautiful, and lack in social graces. Yet I tried so hard to not be creepy, and to dress more…feminine. I did my best, but still the Prick turned me down. Oh, he was polite about it, but nice rejection is still rejection.

I was persistent, and kept trying to get his attention. _**You were stalking him,**__**Raven**_**. **Fine then, I was stalking him. (Blasted interfering Narrator, how I hate him).

The team met and insisted I leave Garth alone, and be teammates only. They don't understand how much I love him! I hoped at least Starfire–the only other girl- would support me. After all, she too is in love, although I don't know what she sees in that _**Words Deleted**_Robin.

She didn't support me, though. She backed up Robin's every accusation. I don't care what the other Spoiled Monsters think of me. I really don't. What hurt me was Garth's glare of disapproval. He threatened right then and there to leave the team. That was unacceptable.

What else could I do? I promised to leave him alone _unless he became attracted to me as well._ He agreed. I did not intend to keep my promise however. What's the use of practicing magic if you can't use it to get what you want? Therefore, I prepared the ingredients for a love potion. It worked in a subtle way, and no one noticed his gradual change in attitude towards me. The other 3 were amazed two weeks later when Garth kissed me in the common room. Soon he began telling me (and the others) how he'd changed his mind completely about me. My plan was working.

There are limits to the type of spell I used. I could persuade him easily to some rigorous make out sessions. His will, however, prevailed when it came to intimacy. No spell or potion could coax Garth into my bedroom. Still I had my dear Water Boy in the palm of my hand. We were destined for a long, and I hoped, torrid, relationship.

Then all fell apart when that interfering Dr. Fate visited the team.

The thoughts of Garfield Logan, age 15

I'm cold, and I'm tired. You know, this should be a happy day. Today is my birthday. I'm 15. Yay, me! The truth is no one cares whether I'm dead or alive. It has been four months since my supposed "uncle" abandoned me out here. Where is here?

All I know is that I'm lost in the Sierra Nevada Mountains.

I'm scared most of the time. If not for my Protector, I would have been killed by wild animals long ago. He brings me food, too, but I wish I could cook it. I suppose no one in the whole world cares that Garfield Logan turned 15 today. I know I'll die here, cold, and friendless.

I really, really miss my mom and dad. Why did they have to die when I was just a kid? Worse, I really don't get why the court gave me to "Uncle" Jedidiah Logan. I know he was nothing but a big fake.

There are good things here, of course. I found an old abandoned house deep in the forest. It was a dump, of course, but I've managed to fix it up some. Really, don't mind sharing it with the raccoon family. I have a way with some animals, but not with the big predators. Anyway, I've learned to use the fireplace, and the bed is, well, it is better than sleeping on the floor.

There is also a large lake nearby, and a clean stream that feeds it. I don't know how I'd have survived if I hadn't found cooking, and eating pots in the woods. There was even an axe and a knife. I fear that the former owners of these things got eaten by a bear or a cougar.

When it is warmer, I must make repairs to my house. I need warmer clothing too. Then my long, long green hair needs cutting, but I guess it isn't all that important. Winter is coming, and I have only my sweatshirt and these gym shorts. My green skin is no protection against cold, although I don't seem to need shoes.

Wonderful, the door just fell down (again). No more writing today.

(Some time later): I now return to my narrative. My woes almost make me wish for uncle's house. At least there, I was warm and fed. I also didn't have to wipe my butt with crunchy leaves after I pooped. That old harpy Ms. Foxx wasn't that bad of a tutor either. She was a rotten person, but a decent teacher.

I don't know what happened to make uncle abandon me here. He was always talking about my…inheritance, whatever that means. The day we left, he mumbled something about the police being on his tail. He said it was my fault. Anyway, I got left in the woods, and here I remain.

**Two notes: Raven is, in this story, more ambitious and grasping. There is no Beast Boy on the team to take some of the edge off her personality.**

**Second, Garfield is only 15 for this chapter. His thoughts and writings are very disjointed. From age 11-15, he was a prisoner in his uncle's home. He did get a tutor, but the older lady was mean spirited, and sometimes abusive. At this point in his life, our green hero has very little to live for.**

Please, please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In a "What if?" story, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. The story is told from Raven's viewpoint unless marked otherwise. Understand some of her opinions will be false. In most cases, the Narrator corrects her misstatements. The narrator's words will be typed in **_**bold/italic**_**.**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Two: Reprimands and Reminisces 2. (Raven's Perspective)

"Doctor Fate, what an honor," Robin beamed.

"Nothing good can come from this visit," I thought.

My heart sank when Garth walked into the room. I'd been caught up in a good book, and not kept up with my little love puppet's actions.

"Hello, Doctor…Fate," Garth slurred as if he was under a spell (which he was).

The gold and blue clad sorcerer turned immediately. He sensed the magic. I could tell.

"Garth?" he said suspiciously. My love nodded.

I grimaced when he took Garth into the infirmity, and locked the door by magic. I used a simple spell to eavesdrop.

"I know you're listening, Raven," the sorcerer said blandly. "I'll be talking to you soon enough." With those words, my spell ceased.

One hour later, in the common room.

"Titans, I have freed your teammate Garth from a spell he was under," Fate announced. "Raven, would you like to tell us why you ensorcelled this young man?"

"Not particularly," I growled.

"Very well," the interfering jerk shrugged. "Garth was under the influence of a very powerful love potion."

"That's why Garth changed his mind about Raven!" our brilliant leader exclaimed.

"It is also why he acts so out of it when she's not around," Cy continued.

"Wait!" a dozy Garth said. "Raven put a spell on me?"

"Way to keep up with the conversation, baby," I sneered at him.

"Friend Raven, did you do these terrible acts?" Starfire asked innocently. I felt a twinge of remorse. I really do like the little alien girl.

"Yes," I whispered. "I guess I don't handle rejection well."

"Raven is right to some extent, team," Garth sighed. "I could have handled the whole drama with us better."

"It doesn't assuage her guilt, though," Robin accused.

"No, it doesn't," glared Fate. "I will make a full report to the Justice League. You Titans must decide whether to defend Raven or turn her over the JLA." With that proclamation, the self absorbed tyrant left us.

"I'll make it easier," I shrugged. "I'll resign from the Titans."

"According to our bylaws, it may not be that simple," Cy said ominously.

It was decided that evening in the Tower. I would turn myself over to the JLA. Cy and Star would go along, but only for moral support. Garth, to his credit, also offered to come along, but the team decided against it. After all, his rights had been infringed upon.

I soon found myself in the company of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. Dr. Fate would bring the case against me.

"First of all, I wish to step down as a voting member for this trial. My friendship with Garth would keep me from being objective," Aquaman declared.

"Very well," Fate acknowledged. "Perhaps, Arthur, you should visit Garth. He was very upset when I left the Tower." The golden haired monarch nodded, and left.

Fate proceeded to tell my story. "Do you wish to challenge or correct any of the evidence told here, Raven?"

I wanted to suggest they do something vile with their evidence. I despised their self righteous morals. Instead, I just answered: "No."

"Then you acknowledge the truth of the accusations, knowing you're put your destiny in our hands?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, Raven, wait in the room to our left. We will give you our judgment within the hour."

**My version of Raven is not evil. She is selfish, and has social difficulties. Don't give up on my story, please. Raven and the story get better as I go.**

**Please, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an AU Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. The story is told from Raven's viewpoint unless marked otherwise. Understand some of her opinions will be false. In most cases, the Narrator corrects her misstatements. The narrator's words will be typed in **_**bold/italic**_**.**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

Chapter Three: Revelations

"We, the Justice League, declare Raven guilty of the charges against her. Further, she is banned from the Teen Titans or any other heroic group for one year. I will pack up your magical items from the Tower for you," Fate announced.

"That is our order," Superman added. "Dr. Fate has agreed to become your mentor and teacher if you'll allow it. We suggest you take him up on his kind offer."

"Screw your ridiculous offer!" I screamed to myself. "How dare they…?"

Aloud I only said, "I shall consider your offer."

There are good magicians in the world, but there are also evil ones. The one I planned to visit was more neutral than most. At least that was my opinion at the time.

I'd read about his wisdom and his power. He was a dragon/wizard and his name was Malchior.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile :( Garfield's perspective)

**Garfield is aware that he and "The Protector" are the same person. Yet he seems to regard them as two distinct beings. Let's just say the green teen is a little confused from being alone in the woods too long.**

The moon was full when I heard the hateful sounds of guns. I left my house, and climbed a tall oak tree to observe. I saw stupid, oafish, drunken men with a big truck and a spotlight. Three deer lay on the cold ground. I like deer. Some of my best friends are deer, after all.

I climbed down my tree, and sneaked closer. Not sure what I intended to do. Then the dumb spotlight framed me in its beam. I was caught like a deer in the headlights.

"Look, someone's watching us from the trees," Drunk #1 cried.

"Could be the Game Warden!" Drunk #2 yelled.

"Who cares? Shoot 'em," Drunk #3 instructed.

Suddenly they were shooting at me. I couldn't run back to my house, because I was scared they'd follow and locate my shack. It isn't much, but I don't want some idiot burning it down.

I dashed to the right hoping to loose them in the woods there. If I could get to the swamp, they'd never find me. Bullets rang out again, and this time I yelped in pain. My right leg felt like it was on fire, and I snarled at the smell of my own blood.

I fell, and began to crawl away. If that spotlight caught me again, I knew I'd be dead. I got behind a tree with a sudden burst of speed. I was flat out scared, and my heart was beating out of my puny chest. I knew what to expect next.

"He should be right aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" One of the Garfield hunters yelled close to my hiding spot.

The man's gun went one direction, and his body went another. My Protector had become tired of waiting, I guess. Now they'll pay for shooting me.

"It's a stinking'…Bigfoot, shoot him," one yelled. He missed and ended up thrown twenty feet and landing in the truck bed. That had to hurt.

The third man wanted nothing of this fight. He jumped into the truck and tried to gun it. My large green friend simply picked up one side of the vehicle and shook until the drunk fell out. Still angry, he ripped the four tires off, and used them as giant Frisbees (trademark). The man in the truck bed was thrown clear; lucky for him. Finally, he found all the guns and smashed them. One skinning knife was kept, however, for me to use.

Just like that, the Protector was gone, and skinny little Garfield was back. I miss the massive muscles. At least the pain in my leg was much, much less. I glanced at the dead doe, and realized how hungry I was. I was grossed out at the thought of cutting up, and eating venison, but I need to eat. Painfully, I dragged one of the deer towards my cabin. I gutted it with my new knife, and skinned it on the way. Fortunately, I had seen a real hunter do this a week ago. I'm a fast learner-sometimes. _**Before you protest: "Hey, Garfield is a vegetarian." On the show, he tells Cy why he doesn't eat meat. He abstains from meat because he has been most of those animals. The Garfield Logan in this story doesn't change to animals. Therefore, he feels no need to be a vegetarian. I have 4 veggie eaters in my family, so I do respect their beliefs.**_

Do my wounds lessen when I change forms? Looks like it. Too bad, it didn't take the bullet out, but I guess that is too much to expect.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven had left five days ago, and Garth was packing now. He and Aquaman were headed to the ocean for an ecological project. They don't expect him to return to the team.

"We're down to three Titans, Robin," Starfire said unnecessarily.

"I know, Star," he sighed. "I guess it's time for Tryouts."

"Must we?" Cyborg snarled. "I hate Tryouts."

"Well," Robin drawled, "unless one of you two has a better idea…"

Three Titans wouldn't get the job done. Robin pulled in a favor or two and signed Hotspot (Winner Takes All), and Argent (Calling All Titans, Titans Together) as temporary members. Neither teen was willing to commit to a long period.

The Tryouts were not going well. Clumsy, argumentative, boastful, socially inept; they all came out of the woodwork. None was asked to stay as members. The best candidate had everything they wanted, except a clean police record. The girl was a head case, and just too big a risk.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Raven's perspective)

My body was exhausted. I've been flying everyday from the Pacific Coast to the Midwest. The best information available revealed that Malchior lived in a barren wasteland called Central Iowa. Corn grew in every direction. Was there no cities?

My highly tuned magical senses suddenly sensed…arcane power. Perplexed, I landed, and ran my hands through my short purple hair. I reached into my backpack and searched for a "Revelation" spell.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I chanted, and then added the words of the spell. Gradually, I spotted the outline of a house, and now I see everything was underground. I was impressed by the mage's cleverness and resourcefulness.

A door opened into the soil nearby. This must be his way of rolling out the welcome mat. "Was I right in coming here?" I'm not sure, but I feel committed to my path now. I created my own source of light, and descended possibly into the bowels of hell.

**I know- it's another short chapter. Next chapter will all be about Melchior and Raven. Expect an update by Wednesday night. Lar**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an AU Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor

**Author's note: Chapter 4 deals with a very serious subject. I thought carefully before I made Malchior lecherous. This, too, is part of her development as a person.**

Chapter Four: Meet the Malchior

"Raven, Daughter of Trigon, I am enchanted to meet you," said the magician. He was tall, with long dark hair, and a neatly trimmed beard.

"Lord Mage Malchior, I am in the need of a teacher," Raven stated.

"The Princess of Azarath craves instruction from a mere man?"

"A man who is also an immortal dragon," she shot back. It seems Malchior was determined to play this game. Very well, she would play-for now.

"I do not deny my dragonish side," he grinned wickedly. "Just as you, Dear Child must learn to embrace your demon heritage."

"What you say is true, Master," Raven bowed. "Would you have this humble girl as an apprentice?"

"Yesssssssss," he hissed like a snake, "I will have you as a student…among other things." He didn't even try to hint his lust towards the teenager. Raven felt filthy, and requested a place to shower.

Minutes later, the former super heroine was showering under a water fall. She searched for-and located-peep holes the mage could use to see her naked form. A simple spell sealed the holes.

"I already begin to doubt my choice in this matter," she pondered. "Can I learn from this wicked man without being tainted myself?"

Raven meditated on her simple bed that night. It is true that the Titans had failed to support her on a personal level. Yet she had known it was wrong when she prepared the love potion for Garth. Besides, it was only so fulfilling knowing you had cheated to obtain a person's love. In conclusion, she missed the Titans. Now she was banned from their midst for a whole year.

Morning as an apprentice began early. First, I was given a simple tunic to wear. It barely covered me, but I would make sure it did. That likely disappointed my teacher. If he tries to see my breasts one more time, I'll kick him in the nuts.

"Raven, I require nourishment," he growled. "You will find all you need in the kitchen."

"Master, I cannot…"

He blew up immediately. "I will tolerate no excuses, woman. Understand this, if you defy me in any manner, you will serve me for a week in your nakedness," he shouted. "Unless, learning naked is your goal…"

"I prefer to be clothed, Master," I said humbly. "I shall begin your breakfast immediately." Her thoughts, however, were best not overheard.

"If he ever tries to take my clothing," Raven thought, "he shall learn what it means to trifle with Trigon's child. She would, with that in mind, attempt a spell to ward her body from physical or magical attack when she slept. She guessed (correctly) that Malchior was not above using dark magic to rape her.

The breakfast, of course, was simply awful. She served it to her new teacher tentatively.

"Master," she cringed, "I'm not much of a cook." Raven was not truly afraid of Malchior. She felt she could defeat him in human or dragon form if it came to battle. However, she was curious what she could learn from him, so she remained respectful.

Instead of being angry, Malchior was amused. "So I taste," he laughed. It was a pleasant laugh, and his eyes sparkled.

"Dear child," he smiled, "I myself am quite a cook. I shall be glad to teach you."

"Thank you, Master," Raven sighed. "What must I do in return?"

"You understand my world is favor for favor. You are correct in my strict adhere to the bartering law," he instructed her. "This is also a part of your training. You shall clean the place twice a week as your repayment. Now…let's go back to the kitchen."

The next several weeks were drudgery: more cleaning than magic at this point. Yet I enjoyed the cooking lessons. I now understood that Malchior's magic was borrowed from dark creatures and demonic powers. Despite his decent sense of humor, and his joy in cooking, however, there was more to the man. One, his eyes never left my body, and his talk was still crude. He would find nothing but joy in forcing sex upon me.

Second, he concentrated on spells that gave the caster advantage over his victim, much as I did with Garth. I am, and perhaps always will be, a person capable of acts of great kindness, and acts of great evil. Over the weeks, I gradually realized that I wished to serve the good, as a Titan if they'd have me back. I need to oppose people like Malchior.

The next morning I got up earlier than usual, and fixed Malchior his favorite breakfast. He was pleasantly surprised until he saw my choice of clothing. I was back in my dark blue leotard and cape.

"My dearest Raven," he addressed me, "Why the change in raiment?"

"My dear and powerful Master," I answered him in kind, "forgive me, but I no longer wish to be your student."

"Is my teaching not advantageous to you? You still have much to learn," he tempted.

"You are an excellent teacher, Malchior. I am, as you know, half human and half demon. (He nodded) I've had a self revelation in the past week. I wish to serve the powers of good.

"I cannot teach you spells that benefit others in general. They are not in my nature. I chose evil a long time ago, Raven," he said plainly.

"I know," she smiled wanly, "please accept my gratitude for all you've shown me, and especially cooking."

"Beautiful child," he returned my smile, "All these things were my pleasure."

Malchior approached me with his arms open wide. I allowed myself to be hugged, and that is when I let my guard down. Suddenly he forced my head back and kissed me deeply. I was aware of his hands attempting to grope me. I was, however, not helpless in hand combat. Sessions with Robin made me a formidable girl.

I leaned back and imposed my hands between us. I shoved hard, and he fell to the ground.

"Malchior!" I shouted, "Never do that again. I am willing to forgive you as a friend this once."

"You will leave only upon these conditions: you have defeated me in battle, OR I have had my way with you in my chambers," he challenged.

"The second one shall never, ever, happen," she swore. "Therefore I challenge you to combat."

Raven should have acted, and not spoken. Her foe closed the gap between them. Malchior struck quickly, backhanding her lip with his fist.

"Azarath, Metrion," she chanted, or at least tried to chant. He had cast a spell of silence on her.

"You cannot use your magical words when your mouth is shut, girl," he laughed. "Do you surren…"

Malchior doesn't finish his little speech because I used telekinesis. A small bench hit him in the back of his knees. He toppled, and hit the floor hard. The mage was not defeated so easily, though. He reached out and called his magical staff to his hand.

My magical words are a way of centering myself. Once I needed to say them aloud to cast a spell. It was a weakness in my powers. Ironically, Malchior had taught me a method to overcome that little fault. People like Red X will no longer make me helpless by silencing me.

I broke his silence spell with ease. He really had made me more powerful in my four months here. "That doesn't work anymore, Malchior," she mocked. "Thanks to you."

"My teachings did that?" he asked, referring to my new ability. Suddenly, a force flowed out from his staff, slamming the girl against the far wall.

The girl's violet eyes glowed in anger, causing objects all over the room to fly at the mage. Some he deflected with his staff, but others injured him. He was having difficult standing now, so she kicked the staff from his hand. The physical weakened mage leaped, trying to wrestle it from her grasp. His efforts earned him two sidekicks to the head. He sunk to his knees. A third kick rendered him unconscious.

The staff was too powerful for me to break. I would take it to Doctor Fate.

**I hope this wasn't too intense for a T rating.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an AU Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

Chapter Five: Who's the Big Green Monster?

(Garfield's Perspective)

It is hard to tell the days up here in the mountains, so I picked a time to celebrate Christmas, and New Years' Day. It was late November when I was shot by the hunters. I bet it was a big deal to get back to civilization, especially with one of them hurt. I never thought that night would bring me trouble later.

Late January or so, I again had human visitors. Hearing the sound of a truck or jeep approaching, I ran to one of my hiding spots. I'd be able to see any vehicles coming this way from here.

Cool, one pick up truck and two jeeps are parked nearby. The men unload ATVs from the trailer behind the truck. Whoa, they are all carrying rifles. I'm not sure I like this after all.

One man drove his ATV under my hiding place. I waved to the driver, not being afraid. I didn't know these men and they didn't know me.

"You there in the trees!" he shouted. "Come over here." I guess this loud man is talking to me. I didn't like the way his rifle was hanging loosely in his hand: as if he were ready to use it at any minute.

"I'm fine right here," I shouted back.

"Don't make me shoot!" he commanded.

"I don't want to be shot!" I returned.

"What's your name, Green Boy?" he called rudely.

"Garfield," I said shortly. I watched him trying to bring his rifle up. I made myself scare, hiding in the trees.

A few minutes later, a second man joined the first one. I was now hiding in a different spot but I could still see the yelling man. I watched as an older man joined the first one. The second man had a kindly face.

"Garfield, are you still there?" the loud one asked. "The man with me is a county sheriff. We need to speak to you."

I was a little mad and a lot distrustful. "You pointed a rifle at me! I don't talk to bad people who point guns."

"You're still a dumbass, Cardens," the sheriff reprimanded the other man. "Garfield, could you please come out to talk? You may call me Sheriff Evan, or just Evan."

"No rifles?" I asked with more than a hint of accusation.

"I'll put our rifles on the path, son," the sheriff promised.

"How about the pistols on your belts," I snickered, "Are you keeping those?"

"Those too, Garfield," he sighed. "Gawd, he has good eyesight."

"Green Freak," the man called Cardens snapped. I don't miss being called a freak all the time. The raccoons like me just fine this way.

"Can it, Deputy. Garfield, do you remember three hunters coming here in late November?" he asked.

"Are you talking about the ones who were spotlighting deer?" I scoffed.

The sheriff wrote that down. "How many deer did you see them kill, son?"

"They caught three of them in the spotlight and shot them," I said with distaste. "I was spying on them, but they saw me and shot me."

"They didn't mention the spotlighting or the shooting," Cardens said unnecessarily. "This is getting complicated."

"Garfield, I'm going to walk to you alone. I want to see your scar," the kinder man informed me. I swallowed as I approached him. Neither man made a move for his weapon. I showed him the deep, but no longer painful scar.

"You poor kid, I'm going to drop any charges against you, Garfield," the official decided. "Now what can you tell me about the Big Green Monster?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile, in the Teen Titan's Common Room:

"So, uh, Robin, when are our visitors from the JLA arriving?" a silver skinned girl asked. "You know, it is awkward not knowing any of your real names."

"Should be within the hour, Argent," Robin said dismissively. He wasn't comfortable with this subject. So far he had kept his face hidden by the mask, and not revealed his true name to his longtime girlfriend.

"I agree with you about the names," the red haired princess stated. "Perhaps we can change that, so I shall start. My name is Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran. You may call me the nick of names: Kory."

"The word is nickname, Kory," Cyborg smiled. "Call me Victor Stone, or Vic."

"I'm Antonia Louise Monetti, but I prefer Toni," Argent, (or Toni) said.

"Monetti? As in…"Robin started. The girl's fierce scowl kept him from finishing the question. Her family had ties to organized crime, but she didn't have to like it.

"Isaiah Crocket," Hot Spot identified himself quickly. He offered nothing more.

"It's up to you, Fearless Leader," Toni commented.

"Yes, Boyfriend Robin," Kory frowned. "It is way past time to know the face and name of my lover."

The spiky haired leader sighed deeply. He removed his mask with trepidation. "My name is Richard Grayson."

"Told you he wasn't deformed underneath the mask," Kory remarked to Isaiah.

"Hey!" Richard protested.

"I think you are most handsome Boyfriend Ro…I mean Boyfriend Richard," Kory smiled, kissing him soundly.

"Thanks, Kory," he blushed, knowing she expected an answer.

"We have visitors!" Vic shouted. The Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, and a dark haired girl in similar garb, joined the teens.

There was quite a commotion over the next few minutes as old friends caught up. Robin spoke apart with Wally West, the former Kid Flash, and a former teammate.

Wonder Woman took time to greet the two girls. "Greetings, Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran," she said with a curtsy.

"I greet you also Princess Diana of the Amazons," Kory smiled with what passes for a bow among her people. "It has been a long time."

"Let me introduce my trainee in crime fighting," Wonder Woman grinned. We call her Wonder Girl."

"I also answer to the name of Donna," the newcomer said. She resembled Diana both in looks and in costume.

"I'm Argent, but I prefer Toni," the silver hued girl introduced herself.

"I brought Donna here for a reason today," the Amazon confided. "It is her wish and mine to have her try out for the Teen Titans."

Cyborg, Green Arrow and Hot Spot went to the kitchen for coffee. Immediately, lights lit up on the Tower computer. "It's Raven's communicator," Cy explained. "And I can hear the sounds of fighting. I think she's in trouble."

**Author's note: The communicator was accidentally activated when Malchior's magic threw Raven into a wall. It is now broadcasting the sounds of the magic duel.**

Suddenly, the Flash was there beside them, "Who's in trouble?" he asked.

"Raven, and it sounds like she's in a fight," Cyborg explained. "She's in Central Iowa."

"I can get there fastest," Flash said simply. "I can take at least one person with me."

"I'll tag along, Wally," the Green Arrow offered. He turned to the others. "Wait here, friends, we'll call if we need help."

"We'll get you the coordinates"….WHOOSH! "Never mind," Robin sighed. Wally had always been the one to run first and think later.

"Still," Robin thought, "I'd love to have him as a Titan."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's Perspective:

"I was lucky to escape with my virtue and my life back there," I thought. "Will he come after me in dragon form?"

Suddenly, the dragon appeared by magic. "Did you think this was over, you little tease?" the beast roared.

"Go home, Malchior," I commanded. "I don't wish to harm you."

"I still haven't had my fill of you, naughty girl," it cried.

I looked around for things to throw at the draconian. There was nothing but prairie grass and corn. I teleported away as flame was sent my way. The field immediately began to burn. Popcorn tonight!

"Miss Raven, I presume?"

Suddenly there were 2 newcomers by my side. "Flash!" I said, recognizing the costume.

"I'm Green Arrow," an old bewhiskered man announced. "We can save our introductions until Scaly there is subdued. He began firing trick arrows at our foe without preamble.

Malchior breathed fire at Flash, who twirled his arms like a rotor, redirecting the flame back to our magical foe.

I manipulated my powers to surround the dragon in complete darkness.

"I embraced darkness long ago as I told you, my dear. I'm not afraid of the dark in the least," Malchior roared.

Our battle went back and forth for close to thirty minutes. Neither side could gain an advantage. Green Arrow was nearly out of arrows. Suddenly I spotted three more figures flying swiftly towards us.

A silver girl suddenly fired a sort of beam towards the big drake. "You boys look like you could use a rest. Let the gals take a turn," smiled Argent.

Surprisingly, the beam caused my old mentor to roar in pain. I searched my memory for data about dragons. Then I recalled that silver affects almost all faerie creatures.

I recognized one of the other females. She was the world-renowned Wonder Woman. The girl dressed like her was unfamiliar to me.

I streaked up to the silver girl. "The beams you're firing-are they really silver?" I asked.

"Um, yes, they are. You're Raven, right. I'm Argent, or Toni when I'm out of costume," the girl blabbered.

"I think silver may be the only thing that can take him down, Argent," I said.

"I get the point," she returned. "You want more silver and less talking, right?"

"Right," I verified.

**More soon. Next chapter-The Humbling of Malchior**

** And Raven's Decision**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an AU Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

**Characters in this chapter: Wonder Girl-Donna Troy, Wonder Woman-Diana Prince, Flash (3)-Wally West, Green Arrow- Oliver Queen, Argent-Toni Monetti, and of course, Raven is Raven.**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

Chapter Six: The Humbling of Malchior and Raven's Decision

Green Arrow was clearly out of his feet. He'd apparently used the last of his arrows anyway.

"Donna!" Wonder Woman cried. "Get Green Arrow out of here! No arguing Ollie!"

"Watch your backside, Diana," Flash yelled. The wily dragon had aimed a flame burst at the Amazon's backside. The World's Fastest Man spun in a circle to create a vortex. The wind blew the flame off target.

"I know I'm watching it," Flash said under his breath. Nonetheless, he could swear Diana turned and glared at him.

Malchior received a solid smack to the jaw care of Wonder Woman. Even the sorcerer/monster felt a punch of that magnitude. Suddenly, the heroes' world began to swim. The Vertigo spell affected all except one. The student Raven laughed at his efforts.

"Master Malchior, have you no spells to challenge your former pupil?" she scoffed. The spell dissipated.

"Impudent girl….I…"

Raven used a spell to levitate the dragon a few feet off the ground. Understanding the tactic, Wonder Woman and the newly returned Wonder Girl grabbed the creature's ears and began to lift him up. Flash took his opportunity to run straight up the dragon's body making for his scaly face. Malchior grinned and prepared to breathe fire at the oncoming speedster.

"Donna?" Wonder Woman yelled, straining to lift the beast.

"Got it, my sister," Wonder Girl returned. She then threw her magical lasso over the draconian long muzzle. This, of course, prevented any breathing of fire.

Argent concentrated, aware of what was expected of her. She'd read fantasy books (including "The Hobbit") and the occasional faerie (or fairy) tale. The dragon's one weakness is in his/her chest.

"Can't do this much longer," Raven complained.

"He is quite heavy," Wonder Woman agreed.

"I can do this all day long," Flash bragged as he landed super quick punches to the creature's eyes and nose.

The creature swiftly brought both claws to his face. He, at least, would eliminate the red clad nuisance and the brightly dressed woman.

"I hate to kill her," Malchior lamented. "She's even a tastier morsel than my darling Raven."

Before the claws landed, however, Argent acted. Manipulating her energy in an unfamiliar manner, she fashioned an oversized silver arrow. She directed it with all force she possessed into the dragon's chest, where she hoped the beast's heart was located.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," screamed Malchior, wounded mortally.

He hit the ground hard, forcing the heroes to scatter. His face hit the ground with a thud. Malchior grimaced with pain. He still had a little strength. Maybe he could take one or two of the pests down before he expired.

"Hey, Dragon Breath, did you forget about me?" The dragon looked up just in time to see (and feel) an arrow that punctured his eye. Three more arrows scored in quick succession. Great magician, and ancient dragon died with a whimper.

"Where'd you get the arrows, Ollie?" Flash asked, shaking his JLA teammate's hand.

"I just collected the ones that weren't destroyed in the battle," the archer explained. "Although I'm not saying I missed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"May we talk alone, Sheriff? Garfield asked.

"Certainly, son," the pleasant officer agreed.

Garfield spent the next twenty minutes recounting his history, including what had happened with his fake uncle.

"Oh, and by the way-I'm the Big Green Monster," the teen explained. "I become bigger and stronger when I'm scared or in danger."

"Oh, like the Hulk, then?"

"Who?" Garfield answered , having no idea who or what a "Hulk" was.

**Author's note: Gar lives in the DC universe-not the Marvel one. He would have no idea who Hulk was. The sheriff read about old' Greenskin in an official police report, probably because of one of the Crossover stories.**

"Promise me I won't hear of more reports of attacks-even in self defense, young fellow," the sheriff proposed.

"I'll do my best, sir," the boy agreed. "How about finding me a place to live?"

"I'll get out some report of your so-called uncle's abuse, Garfield. Then I'll send social services out here about finding you a place to live."

Garfield had made a friend today in Sheriff Evan. The law keeper had promised to write up paperwork exonerating the boy of any criminal wrongdoing. Man and boy shook hands, and the sheriff insisted on leaving a coat, gloves, and a lunch for Garfield.

Sadly, Sheriff Evan died that night of a heart attack. He never started any of the things that he promised to do for the boy. Garfield didn't hear this news for months, since the newspaper didn't deliver to his dilapidated shack.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Raven, will you at least visit the Titans?" Argent asked. "Star especially misses you."

"Thank you, but no," Raven frowned. "I'm still on my well deserved leave of absence."

"Yes you are," Wonder Woman stated. "However, I was impressed by your actions and attitude today, Raven. I shall be glad to put in a good report with the JLA and Titans."

"I'll convey the news to the Titans, Diana," Donna interrupted. "After all this, I think I'm ready. I want to tryout for the team."

"You will do well, Wonder Girl," the Amazonian princess said. "I wish you nothing but happiness.

"I see no reason to delay," Donna smiled, hugging her mentor. "I'll leave now for the Tower. Are you ready, Toni?" The other girl nodded, and the two heroines flew away, with kind good-byes to all present.

"Ollie is rested, and ready to go," Flash drawled. "You ready to fly, Princess?"

"One minute, Wallace," the woman smiled. "Raven, where will you go now?"

"I'm going where I should've gone months ago. I'm going to train with Doctor Fate," Raven asserted.

**Raven will start training with Dr. Fate in her fourth month of separation from the team. She may return in October. Garfield, understandably, sinks into a bit of depression. The sheriff never returns, and no social agency comes to visit. The green wonder feels betrayed and deceived. **

**Next chapter: **

**Raven's time with Dr. Fate.**

**Garfield's desperate act.**

**Robin's choice for the mission**

**Raven meets Garfield**

**Please, please review if you're reading. Also thank you to the folks who ARE reviewing. It is appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an AU Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

**Raven's time with Dr. Fate.**

**W.G. makes the team, Hot Spot leaves**

**Garfield's desperate act.**

**Raven's homecoming**

**Robin's choice for the mission**

**Raven meets Garfield**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

Chapter Seven: Garfield Meets Raven

**Raven's time with Dr. Fate **(Raven's Perspective – in early March)

I knew from the first day with Dr. Fate that I'd made the correct decision. You must understand that the monks of Azarath tried to help me achieve inner peace. I've spent literally hundreds of hours meditating. Yet in some way I was (am?) my father's child. I have always been impatient, and a bit selfish. I wanted, and I possessed the power to take it. Therefore, I took it.

As a Titan, I've went back and forth between emotionless enigma and teenage drama queen. There is a prophecy about my father using me as a gateway for his return to earth. My out of control behavior can and will bring this prophecy about. Knowing you have such an obscene future a person has to find something positive to do in the present. At least I did. The Titans were doing good things, and gave me an outlet for my vast power. When I was kicking Slade's ass, I wasn't worrying about my father's plan for me. Still, my experiences didn't touch my inner turmoil.

Fate took me to hear many teachers. With their help, I learned to meditate more effectively, and how to practice self control. When the mystic finished my re-education, I discovered I wasn't still the greedy and grasping girl who'd taken Garth's heart by magic. In fact, I wrote Water Boy a heartfelt apology for my behavior, and remarked that I someday wished to be worthy of his friendship.

It was a crisp autumn day when my mentor joined me in my daily walk in the rose garden. There is serenity amongst the flowers that I crave. Usually I am left alone for this time, but it was not unheard of for Dr. Fate to join me.

"Good afternoon, Raven," he smiled.

"Good afternoon to you, My Master," I bowed. At least this master let me wear my leotards and capes.

"It had been one year, Young Lady," he surprised me. "You may, if you wish, return to the Teen Titans." **Fate means one year total: 4 months with Malchior, and 8 months as Fate's pupil.**

"I still could learn much from you," I pleaded.

"I know your friends miss you, and need you, Raven. Yet, I'll also shall miss you if you depart," the mage acknowledged. "You have become a friend to me."

"Then I shall stay," I insisted. "The Titans shall survive."

"Your loyalty is commendable, but as a friend and a mentor I advise you to return. Your destiny and that of the Titans run along the same path. At least for a while."

"Very well, Master. I shall leave in the morning," she signed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In mid March at Titan Tower

**W.G. makes the team, Hot Spot leaves**

"Well done, Donna," Starfire cheered. Even the often stoic Robin smiled at Wonder Girl's tryout. Right now, the teenaged girl was besting Cyborg in hand to hand combat. Cy was stronger, but Donna was much, much more skilled. She was easily in Robin's or Slade's class in unarmed combat.

Isaiah (Hot Spot) also was watching, but he wouldn't be voting. He had made his own decision. If Wonder Girl was accepted, than he would step down from the team. He had nothing against Donna, or any of the team for that matter. However, he was still uncomfortable in team dynamics, and anxious to go home. Besides, he despised Robin's workouts.

Argent/Toni had already voted. She had fought alongside Donna in the matter with Malchior, and was quite convinced of the other girl's competency.

"Donna is nearly as good as Wonder Woman," Toni boasted on her friend's behalf. "What else does anyone want to know?"

"I'm certain you're correct, friend Toni, but this is a Titan tradition. The tryouts are important," Kory explained. Toni simply rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Robin called a halt to the melee. Cy was lying flat on his back, and moaning. The others hadn't even seen the move that flattened the big man.

"I declare Wonder Girl the victor," Robin cried to applause. The raven haired girl helped an embarrassed Cyborg to his feet.

"No hard feelings, Victor?" Donna grinned.

"Not as long as I get a rematch sometime soon," he grinned in return.

"The pleasure will be mine."

So Wonder Girl was selected as the newest Titan, and Hot Spot was given a Send off Party with a cake and much, much pizza. There was mustard too, but that was just Starfire being her odd little self.

"What now?" Donna asked, after Hot Spot had left.

"You get to go through initiation," Cyborg laughed evilly, "and I'm in charge of it."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Garfield's desperate act. (from his perspective) Late August**

The Sheriff never sent any help for me. I don't know why not. Another winter is coming and I shall be warmly dressed thanks to the clothing Evan gave me. Clothing isn't the problem, and housing is the same. My dilapidated shack is still my dilapidated shack.

My problem is food. My Protector still hunts, but he hasn't made a kill in a while. It gets worse in winter just like it did last year. Meat is at a shortage, and I don't have enough stored food. What I wouldn't give for a box of Cracker Jacks, or a Mickey D's hamburger?

Yeah, I need to make a decision about my future. One choice is to walk to the city (I know the general direction) and take my chances on getting help, but who knows if anyone will help me? After all, I'm still a green freak. The humans I've met here have either shot me, or lied to me.

I don't like the other option either. There is a General Store in the park. I saw it when my fake uncle first brought me here. There is food there, so my nose can lead me to it. Money is the problem. I have the same twelve dollars and forty seven cents I had when I came here. I can't buy what I need.

I'd have to steal. I hate that 'cuz my mom and dad would be so disappointed. Yet what else can I do? Steal or starve: that seemed to be my choices. My conscience is hurting, but I guess I have to steal. Maybe I'll try the city in the spring or something.

Three nights later, I made my decision. I'd try the General Store. I waited for a night with no moon so I wouldn't be seen. It took me hours to hike there- I don't know how many hours since I don't have a watch. I passed a family in a camping site on my way. I cried a little as I remembered having a loving family, and lots of friends growing up in Africa.

A bear wanted to fight me within sight of the store. Of course, The Protector could kick bear ass anytime. Still, I'd rather avoid a fight that might alert the rangers of the presence of this scummy thief. Anyway, I zipped up a tall tree too fast for Mr. Bear to chase. Whatever, he left without climbing after me.

I stayed in the shadows as I approached the building. I smelled the air one last time, and there was still no one near. It was time for the next step. Stress or anger still brings my Monster side out. Yet I've learned to make the change by simply concentrating. I decided to try the concentrating way first, and it worked.

When I am The Protector, it's like being a guest in somebody else's body. He has his own will, and his own desires. So far, I've been able to control him. I'd rather not think about the result if I couldn't manage him. Enough! I get headaches thinking about hard stuff.

Big Green (one of the nicknames I have for him) simply pulls the back door off. Mentally I berate him for his action. He simply shrugs, and growls what amounts to an "aw, shut up" back to me. We freeze and sink back into the shadows. Luckily, it seems no one heard. I convince him to prop the door back up in place.

SMACK! The Big Green Ox hits his (our?) head on a low door sill. Protector is too big to be a good thief. Gently, I ask him for permission to switch bodies, and reluctantly he grants it.

The next several minutes were filled with stealing. First, I stole a huge backpack to put everything in. Then I took everything edible, and a can opener. Clothes were next on the list, but I had to guess at my size. They didn't have much to wear anyway-mostly just tee shirts. Last was my favorite: candy, candy, and more candy.

Remembering my manners, I place all my money by the cash register. That makes me feel just a little bit better. Now I'm not stealing-I'm just underpaying. Okay, sorry, that was a bad joke.

My exceptional hearing picked up sounds outside. People were approaching the store. I had to get out of here ready or not. I can't forget those! I run back for soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, a hair brush, and TP.

"The Rangers have dogs," my stupid sense of smell tells me too late. Backpack on and pockets stuffed with goodies, I smash a back room window, and leap into the nearest patch of trees.

"Can I outrun dogs? Should I change forms? What if they have rifles?" These are the questions running through my mind. Suddenly I smell a very familiar scent.

"Look, Mike," a ranger cried, "it's just a pack of raccoons." My 'family' had come to my rescue. They all were carrying off food or candy in their mouths. Their antics

are keeping the attention of the men.

"Run, Little Brother," one chattered. I hope the rangers don't do anything bad to my masked relatives.

"Hey, no way raccoons do this much damage!" A Ranger yelled. "Half the store has been pilfered."

"Maybe there was more of them," another Ranger shrugged.

"We could do that much damage if we wanted," Papa Raccoon insisted, as the family caught up to me.

"Lucky we followed you, Dear One," Mama Raccoon scolded.

"You ARE sharing that delicious candy," Sister insisted. "Don't say you're not."

I heard much later that the rangers were perplexed, despite my very human footprints. They wrote it off as 'bear damage' to satisfy the insurance company.

**Author's note: The rangers were afraid to say that Bigfoot robbed the story lest everyone think them crazy. Obviously, someone sent the idea to the press.**

My life is much easier, cleaner, and less hungry since my desperate act. I hope to never steal again. The conscience thing stills bothers me. When it does, I get Brother and Sister and we gorge on candy. A sick stomach helps you forget.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven's Homecoming (Starfire's perspective)

It was the Day of Columbus in the month the humans call October. Rising early, I went to start coffee for Boyfriend Richard. Friend Victor is making breakfast (waffles and sausage) for all of us. Sadly, I am still banned from the kitchen from any last attempt to cook my home world's food. How was I supposed to know Gnorish Spicelbalms would cause a disaster? I also never suspected baking powder and blasting powder were different items. It was a common mistake, I'm sure.

"When is friend Raven coming home, Victor?" I asked. "Isn't it today?"

"Today is the day, but you have to understand if she doesn't arrive immediately," he explained.

"I do not understand. Did not Doctor Fate send us a mail of 'e' that she had left his home to return to us?" I asked.

"Correct, Kory, but…I don't know," he frowned. "I just hope she comes back at all. We could have supported her more in her trial. She still could be angry."

"Oh," I sniffed, "I hope she returns. I miss her terribly."

Seventeen earth days passed without a word from our punished teammate. I am very upset, and so is Victor. Boyfriend Richard prefers not to talk about it, which I think means he is worried. We needed something to do rather than worry. Therefore, Friends Donna and Toni are teaching me card games, and we play every day. Not many villains have troubled us lately, which I guess is good.

I was sitting on that fateful day at the table going through the mall advertisements for sales. Toni will shop with me, and I think Donna will come as well. As they always do, the boys decline to join us.

"Hello," intoned a familiar monotone voice, startling Toni and I.

"Raven," I screamed, "You have returned!" She was as pretty as I remember. Her hair, I believe, is longer. The biggest addition is a smile, which was something we haven't seen often.

"Hello, Starfire," she smiled, "Please remember my ribs are still…"

**Raven bruised her ribs in her first fight with Malchior. Yes, I am aware I accidentally omitted that detail in the correct chapter. She hasn't healed herself because she wishes to remember her foolish choices. The pain reminds her.**

I grab my friend in a bone crushing embrace before I understood the importance of her words. Toni gave her a gentle embrace, while Donna settled for a handshake. The boys ran in to the common room, and all was chaos and hugs for the next minutes.

"Please everyone," Raven addressed us, "let me say something. I'm glad to be back. I'd rather not talk about Malchior, except to say thank you again to Wonder Girl and Argent for their help. Second, I hope you'll find me a nicer and better person than I was before. Third, I have been in Tibet for the last few weeks. Lastly, I'm starving."

"We were headed to the mall, Raven," Toni suggested. "Come along and I'll buy you lunch."

"Sounds good," Raven smiled. "I need a couple of items anyway."

"How about us?" Cyborg asked, trying to look pitiful. "Cyborg and Robin need food too."

"Someone should be on watch at the tower, right, Richard?" Toni asked. (He nodded with a mournful expression.) "We'll stop at the awful artery clogging hamburger place you two go to, and buy you carryout."

"I shall be glad to take your orders," I giggled. I leave to change into the skimpy waitress outfit my boyfriend had purchased for me. He must have guessed what I was doing, because he followed me.

"We'll keep that outfit a secret-just between us," he confided.

"If that is your order," I giggled, having learned about puns recently.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin's choice for the mission (Robin's perspective)

Three weeks after Raven's return: Now that we have six Titans, and a handful of back ups we can look at some requests from law enforcement agencies. The most interesting is an incomplete police report from the Sierra Nevada section. A big green monster assaults hunters. Now in the same park, the general story door is ripped off its hinges, and ransacked. I'm just curious enough to send someone to look around. It's probably another Bigfoot Hoax.

I called the team together that very afternoon. Everyone is in a good mood. The villains have been scarce: no Slade sightings and we've defeated everyone else. The bad news is that some of the JLA villains have been checking us out according to Bruce (The Batman, of course).

"So anyway," I concluded my talk, "I think we should check this green Bigfoot out. At the least it'll be worth a few laughs."

"On the off chance we're dealing with a supernatural creature I had better go," Raven mentioned.

"You gave Donna and I the weekend off, remember?" Argent frowned. "I'm taking her to a spa for her birthday."

"Yes…I recall," I lied. I'd forgotten all about it, honestly.

"I'll go Boyfriend Richard," Kory suggested. "It'll give Raven and I time to do the girl talking."

"Oh, joy," Raven moaned. However, she winked at my princess to let her know she was only teasing. Raven is a lot more considerate that way since her return.

"Oh, by the way, I want you girls to go incognito. No use upsetting the human natives," I said.

"My skin is yellow, and friend Raven is gray, Boyfriend," Kory observed. "We are going to stand out."

"How about those hologram rings, Cy?" I asked.

"Lying in pieces on my work table," he replied. "You wanted me to re-do them, remember?"

It seems like I'm forgetting lots of things lately. Oh well, I guess the girls are going as they are.

"Can you at least leave tomorrow?" Both girls shrugged, which I took as a sign of agreement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven Meets Garfield (Garfield's Perspective)

It was a cold November day when I had my next encounter with humans. Maybe they're coming to invite me for Thanksgiving. I wish. I heard something above the trees, but it was too quiet for a helicopter. Curious, I shinnied up a tree to look around.

It was more like a plane, but I'm not sure how to describe it. The letters "TT" were engraved on the side. Suddenly the cockpit opened, and two women flew out, while the plane just floated there. Yes, I said flew. One flew east before I could get a good look at her. The other landed nearby. My curiosity urges me to visit her. I hope I don't get hurt again.

It was easy enough to locate her, and to find a place to hide. My nose suddenly catches another scent. The stupid cougar's been chasing the raccoons (and others).

A low growl escapes my throat. I feel something odd for this lady- a need to protect her maybe.

The cougar leaps into the clearing where the girl stands. She starts to say words in a funny language. I guess this means she can't defend herself. A quick burst of speed and I'm between lady and animal, twirling my making staff/club.

It is a battle of wits. Cougar just has to sink his claws into me to end the fight. I have to avoid claws (and maybe teeth), and hope to stun him with my makeshift weapon. I could turn into The Protector and kick kitty clean over the trees. I'm the one that has to live in this little valley, though. Kitty needs to learn to respect me.

The cat slashed and I dodged. My life in the forest has made me quick and agile. My foe charges swatting left and right, and I'm forced to back-flip, and then cartwheel out of the way. My tactics confuse my opponent just enough for me to pop him in the snoot with my club. Enraged, he pounces, only to find me gone again. The big predator is bleeding from his nose.

"Aw, did I hurt the poor old puddy tat?" I mocked, using my best Tweety Bird voice. Man, it's been forever since I've watched cartoons.

I know cougars can't understand me, or at least they don't seem to. Still, my words drive the animal into a rage. He charges me like a berserker (I read that work in a book once). I climb a tree quite aware he will follow.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" the girl says loudly. The first two are the words she tried to say before.

The cougar is suddenly surrounded by what looks like a dark cloud. He rises above the trees, and then flies toward the lake. I hear a distant splash. Whatever that was, it appears the girl did it. I slide down the tree, and she walks towards me.

"Thank you for protecting me against that…animal?" she said.

"It's a cougar," I informed her. "Looks like you didn't really need help."

"Perhaps not," she smiled, "but it was still brave of you." She panted a little. The sun had just come out, warming the valley.

I didn't respond, so she went on talking. She unbuttoned her winter coat, and pulled her hood off. She was…breathtaking.

"I'm Raven of the Teen Titans."

The siren has deigned to speak to me. "I'm…Garfield Logan," I stuttered, "and you sure are pretty."

**Wow, I got everything in one chapter. Since there was so little interaction between the two, you readers may feel cheated. Chapter 8 should be ready by Friday night/Saturday morning. **

**Please review it if you read it. Your reviews make me a better writer.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an AU Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

**From the end of chapter seven**

"I'm Raven of the Teen Titans."

The siren has deigned to speak to me. "I'm…Garfield Logan," I stuttered, "and you sure are pretty."

Chapter Eight: Garfield Meets Raven 2 (Raven's Perspective)

"You actually think I'm pretty?" I smirked.

The green boy before me nodded enthusiastically. This Garfield wasn't bad looking either. He has that lean muscular look going. His hair (also green) is half way down his back. His clothing leaves much to be desired, but nobody's perfect. He's wearing sweat pants that don't fit him well, and an oversized tee shirt with the park's name of it. Despite the cold, my new friend is barefoot.

"Why are you here, pretty Raven?" he asked with a smile.

_What do I tell this…teenager? I think I need to know more about him before I answer any questions. I wish his green eyes weren't so distracting. Hey, at least he's looking at my face and not my breasts. That puts him one step above most teen guys_ my age.

"I'll tell you why I'm here, new friend, but I want to know about you first," I offered.

"Nope, you ask me a question, and I get to ask you one. It's only fair," he countered.

"Fine, Garfield, how did you get here?" I asked, wondering why he was living in the forest.

"I walked here a few minutes ago," he grinned. "Now I get to ask one."

_I was flustered. He'd made my serious question into a joke. I need to be more careful phrasing my queries in the future. This may be more difficult than I'd imagined. _

"Your beautiful purple eyes- are they real or contacts?" he asked.

Let's see if I can fluster him back. "I assure you that all the equipment is real."

He looked quizzically at me. I think he missed the innuendo.

"Okay," he answered, still looking bewildered. "Your turn."

"Why are you living in the woods instead of the suburbs?" I tried.

He frowned, and looked pensive. My handsome friend paced as he spoke. He told me about growing up in Africa, Sakutia, the so-called cure, his folks' tragic death, and his uncle's cruelty. When it was over, he smiled wanly. Touched by his story, I reached out and held his hand for a minute. He didn't let it go, and I neglected to ask him to let it go

I want to share at this depth with him too. Oh, hell, I'm going to do it. "Gar…" I began.

"You can call me 'Gar' if you want," he shrugged. I know Garfield is old fashioned as a name. Besides, that damned orange cat ruined the name forever."

I snickered and agreed with him. He disappeared and came back with two blankets. One was for both of us to sit on and the other one he put around my shoulders.

"How about you? Don't you get cold?" I asked.

"Not much," he responded, "I am half-animal you know."

"Gar, you may be half-animal, but you look and act very human. Besides that, you're really nice," I shared.

"But, do you think I'm cute?" he asked insolently.

"I don't know about cute, but I think you're handsome," I flirted. "Now can we get back to our game?"

_He grinned at my compliment. I need to be careful here. I'm not interested in romance. I also don't want to take advantage of him like I did Garth_.

"Are you truly not interested in romance, Raven?" my emotion called Love teased me. "I saw a whole lot of flirting going on, and it wasn't just him."

"You haven't been active among the Emotions for awhile, Love," I thought. "What does this portend?"

"I think you know, but I'll say it, anyway. YOU LIKE HIM, RAVEN!"

**Once again-in my stories Raven no longer has to go to Nevermore to speak to her emotions. She can communicate with the other Ravens by thought. Sometimes, as in this case, the emotion will make the first contact. No, Gar can't hear the conversation going on in Raven's head.**

Suddenly I was aware of a green face being pressed against mine. Was Gar trying to kiss me?

"What are you doing, Mr. Logan?" I blurted. He recoiled from my angry words.

"Sorry, you were acting weird. I was checking to see if you had left your body," he trembled. "I learned how to check in Africa."

"Well, I learned to leave my body years ago," I boasted. "So how do you check?"

"It's in the person's eyes, or that's what the Shaman claimed," he claimed. "I tried on you just now, but all I saw were beautiful eyes."

"I thought you were trying to kiss me," I teased.

"No, I wasn't, but we could try it yet," he teased back ( I think).

"Maybe when we know each other better," I chuckled. "Can you live with 'maybe?'?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I can live with it. I like you, Raven, and if you even like me a little I'll be the happiest green kid in California."

"First, I do like you at least a little," I winked, and watched his eyes light up. Second, I think you should know some things about me, before…something happens between us." That said, I told him my life story: Angela, Trigon, the priests, leaving Azarath, joining the Titans, and even about Garth, Malchior, and Dr. Fate.

It was dark when I finished my tale. I was only vaguely aware that he'd placed his arm around my shoulder in a protective (not romantic) manner. He'd been trying to comfort me.

"I need to go to the ship to sleep, Garfield. I don't want my friend to worry about me. You may join us for a while if you like," I offered.

"Thanks anyway, but I'd better check in with the raccoon family," he yawned. "Sister is expecting candy for supper tonight."

I slowly kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for listening."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Raven's Perspective)

"Friend Raven," the Tamarean girl questioned, "do you realize your fuzzy slippers are on the wrong feet?"

"What?" I asked, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Kory. I guess I have something on my mind." I also took a couple of seconds to straighten out my slippers.

"I think Friend Raven had an adventure today," the red haired girl grinned. "Maybe a boy is involved?"

Reluctantly, I allowed her friend to pull the information out of me. I tried unsuccessfully to edit out the more embarrassing romantic words and gestures.

"Is this Garfield person handsome?" Kory giggled.

"Yes, he is, and please shut up about," I growled.

"Do you **like** him?" the golden princess continued her badgering.

"I think I do, Kory. I really think I do."

"Despite your unwise forced romance, and despite your past, you deserve to be happy. If this green boy makes you happy then I say go for it," my friend commented.

"I'll…I'll…think about what you said, Princess Koriand'r," I admitted while I undressed for the night. Kory is a good friend, and she cares about me. I think I trust her instincts.

"You're beautiful, you know," Kory smiled, referring to me in my birthday suit. I blushed as I dressed into my pajamas more quickly. I forget that Tamareans are far more comfortable with nudity than most earth people, or my home dimension's denizens.

"Um, Thanks," I said in a small voice. I went to sleep with red skin and violet hair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Garfield's perspective

"So you're taking a mate?" Mama Raccoon asked.

"Not sure," I returned. "She's all human, mama."

"Well," the animal replied, "you cannot blame her for that."

"Mrp Gaby," Sister mumbled, which I think means 'more candy."

"I saw her today," Sister said after swallowing. "She's funny looking."

I threw one of these giant Tootsie Rolls ™ at her head. Sister showed me her teeth, and…

"Stop it, you two," Papa advised. "No fighting in the house."

The Raccoons soon retreated to their portion of the shack. I think I'd have gone crazy without them. They talked, and they listened-a lot. Their advice wasn't always great with me with me being animal/human and them being raccoons. Still, I know they love me, and have treated me like one of their children.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning (Raven's Perspective)

I found my new crush (yes, I'm calling him that) in the same clearing as yesterday.

"Good morning, Pretty Raven," he greeted sweetly.

Two can play at that game. "Good morning, my handsome Garfield," I answered. He didn't say anything, but he grinned from ear to ear.

"Will you visit the ship for breakfast, Gar?" I asked. "I want you to meet my friend Kory."

He nodded. I had planned to fly and pull him along or teleport with him in tow.

Gar had other plans. He removed his coat, and began to climb the huge tree right below the ship. How would he get from treetop to ship? I flew near him, to make sure he was all right.

Two minutes later the agile boy was on the very top branch. He then began to shake the branch violently like a squirrel does. The branch snapped back and propelled him through the air. He landed dexterously on the side of our ship.

"Are you coming, pretty Raven?" He asked. "Do I need to climb down and carry you, perhaps?"

"No thanks, I'll just fly," I responded.

(Raven's perspective)

I walked in first so as not to startle Starfire. Gar and I were holding hands as we sat at the table. I'd start cooking when my alien friend finished her shower. I excused myself to make my morning cup of hot tea.

Just as I reached the table again, Star entered the room. Her long red hair was soaking wet, and he was still in her robe.

"Princess Koriand'r, I'd like you to meet my…special friend Garfield Logan," I smiled.

"I'm a 'special friend'? I might've thought of other names," he said cheekily. "I'm pleased to meet you, Princess Kor, uh, …"

"It's Koriand'r, but Kory is just fine, and I go by 'Starfire' when I'm in costume," Kory informed him.

"Friend Raven, may I see you in private?' the orange-haired girl asked tentatively.

"I guess."

Minutes later Kory began to speak. "Garfield is quite handsome, Friend. He will make a good boyfriend for you."

"He is quite a catch, I agree. Sorry, I'm not ready to call him my boyfriend yet, although I really like him. Your emotions are conflicted, Star. You have something unpleasant to say to me," I pointed out.

"I just talked to Boyfriend Robin on the radio before I showered. I told him all about Garfield last night. He called back a few minutes ago, and we had a bit of a tiff. He's ordering us to bring Gar back to the Tower this morning…"

"I don't like the sound of this, Kory. Doesn't he trust us to question Gar and report back to him?" I accused.

"No," she whispered as she hung her head. "He thinks your feelings for our green friend are keeping you for doing the assigned job."

"This is stupid!" I protested.

"Perhaps so, but I have to live with him, Raven. Besides, Robin is usually right in the end," she demurred.

"He sent you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" I snapped.

"He did the same with Donna and Toni," Kory sighed. I knew he wanted me to volunteer as soon as you did."

"I'm not coming, you know," Garfield declared as he opened the door. I'd forgotten how sensitive his hearing is. "I really thought you liked me, Raven. This was all just a trick to take me to jail."

"Crap, please don't leave Garfield," I yelled.

The livid teen exited the ship as quickly as possible. I had no desire to chase him down. Kory pushed past me in pursuit.

"I'm sorry, Friend Raven," she whimpered.

"Screw you and your tyrannical boyfriend, Starfire," I shouted. "Friends don't betray each other."

Gar was about halfway down the tree when the star bolts started to fly. My new friend is fast, but he was a sitting duck. Eventually he was struck, and fell from the tree. I summoned my powers just enough to lower him to the ground gently.

My vile, betraying, dirt bag teammate was not that lucky. Her powers, and especially flight, are tied to her emotions. Her guilt (and whatever else she's feeling) prevented her from flying. Once she quit firing star bolts, she plummeted to the ground-and hit hard.

I glided down to check new friend and ex-friend. Both were unconscious and would be for a while. This gives me a chance to think.

Should I take Gar and flee? If I did, I'd lose my membership with the Titans. Should I take him to the JLA where he'd get fair treatment? Should I trust my teammates, and persuade my guy to cooperate?

No matter what I do now, I feel I've lost any chance for a relationship.

**Next time: Raven makes her decision, Starfire confronts Robin, and a JLA member gets involved. Gar also makes his own plans, and they don't necessarily involve Raven. **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis: In an AU Universe, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

**Author's notes: Starfire is slightly different in my AU story, hence her sneaking behind Raven's back to contact Robin. It was also out of character for her to attack Garfield. She felt it necessary to obey orders to keep peace in the Titans.**

**Robin in this story is a jerk, but he can be like that in the cartoon and the comics as well. I don't think his condescending attitude towards women is a huge leap. His "protective nature" towards the females of the team could easily turn into a superiority/inferiority issue. This chapter is a step forwards for BB/Raven, but be warned. It'll get worse again. **

Chapter Nine: Back to the Tower (Raven's Perspective)

_Despite Robin's idiocy, and Starfire's treachery, I still want to be a Titan. I've worked too hard during my suspension to just quit. Against my better judgment, I'm going to leave Gar with Starfire. I really don't think she'll hurt him. However, that chauvinistic Robin will get a surprise if I can help it. With a sigh and many a thought of my new friend, I flew off in another direction._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Starfire's perspective)

"I feel like a Morqwap," I sighed. "I cannot beg forgiveness of Friend Raven as I do not know where she is at the moment. I wish she would answer her communicator.

**(Let's just say Morqwap means "one who betrays a friend.")**

I am ever a warrior, and alert to sounds around me. I heard stealthy sounds behind me. Putting the Titan ship on pilot-who-is-not-a-person, I turned, expecting battle.

"I'm ready to fight this time, Bad Girl," Gar snapped. "Raven isn't here to protect you either."

"I need no protection, Friend Garfield," I glared. "However, I do not wish to fight you."

"Friend?" He raved. "You betray me and Raven, attack me without provocation, and call me friend? You're crazy!"

"I am truly sorry for what I did, Fr…Garfield. The leader of the Titans is also my boyfriend, and this is what he wished. He wants to question you about crimes."

"If this Robin Jerk told you to kill Raven would you do that too?" Gar fumed. "Are you the Titan's assassin?"

"I don't think I would. Raven is my friend and I trust her," I hedged. I didn't like where this conversation was going. "Despite what you think, I'm not an assassin."

"Prove it, Princess; take me back home," he pleaded, "If you have any conscience at all."

I knew this was a key moment. I had to free Gar (and anger Robin), or fight the boy Raven loves **(Her opinion)** possibly to the death. Neither choice was truly honorable, but I did wish to prevent bloodshed. Feeling miserable, I pressed a button on the console. Instantly, Gar was imprisoned in a force field which Cyborg had designed.

"So this is the way it is," the boy sulked. "Some advice for you, so-called Princess: don't ever turn your back on me."

I was able to move the force field bubble into the living quarters. There was now also a thick metal door between us. I think he was just doing the bluster, but perhaps he was quite sincere.

I maintained the pilot of automatic-ness, and began to sob. _Am I Robin's little assassin? I think I have done a very bad thing today._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile: at the Hall of Justice

"Yes, you're right, Raven," a female voice remarked. "You did the right thing in coming to me."

"I'll go along as well," a dark voice announced. "I think some changes are in order, perhaps."

"Thank you both," the girl called Raven whispered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Soon enough an incensed Starfire arrived at Titan's Tower.

"Hello, Kory," Robin grinned. "Where are Raven and the prisoner?"

The former Boy Wonder only saw a blur before his world got rocked.

Twenty-two minutes later Richard Grayson regained consciousness. Two familiar figures were knelt beside him.

"Vic, Sara (Cy's girlfriend), what happened to me?" he asked groggily.

"Starfire punched you in the mouth. When the pain shot wears off you'll find your lip is split," Vic observed.

"You've also lost a couple of teeth," Sara added.

"Why did she hit me?" What did I do?"

"Ask her yourself. She's crying her eyes out in Toni's room. Don't go in there all big and bad, man. I wouldn't put it past Toni to loosen a couple of more teeth," Sara warned.

"This is about Raven's boyfriend the Bigfoot isn't it? Maybe I could've handled that better," Richard assessed.

"You could've handled it a lot better," Robin," Cy agreed.

Apprehensive, the former circus star knocked on Toni's door. "Toni? May I speak to Starfire, please?"

"I'm returning to my room in ten minutes, Grayson," the heroine called Argent growled. "Have it solved by then."

"Kory?" He breathed her name in the dark room. "I guess I need to apologize."

"Garfield accused me of being your pet assassin," she pouted. "Whatever honor I had left is gone now."

"What if he is a dangerous criminal? I just followed police procedure. Does that assuage your conscience?" He offered.

"One minute we three were waiting for the breaking of fast, and the next minute I was firing star bolts at him," she said pointedly. "Raven also said I was the Betrayer."

"She was just angry at the time," the boy insisted. "I'm sure she'll apologize the next time she sees you."

The public address system squawked: "All Titans to the Common Room," the voice belonged to Wonder Woman.

"I'll get right to the point, Titans," the Amazon declared. "The JLA has sent us to investigate the manner of capture and general handling of Garfield Logan. Robin and Starfire, your conduct is in question here."

"I taught you better than this, Richard," scolded a familiar voice sitting in the dark.

"I'm sorry you had to get involved in this, Bruce," Robin sighed. "This is all just Raven letting her love life get in the way on her job as a Titan."

"I disagree," Raven said, materializing, "and I ask for Robin's removal as leader."

"Calm yourself, Raven," the Amazon ordered. "You were correct to put this in our hands. Please allow us to do our job."

"Yes, Wonder Woman," Raven acknowledged.

One hour later, the matter was handled. Starfire was rebuked for attacking Garfield without warning, and for insubordination (for punching her team leader). Robin was demoted to co-leader, and given a stiff lecture about equal treatment of women on the team. Using Starfire to spy on the other girls was low in Wonder Woman's opinion.

The new co-leader was none other than Wonder Girl. The Titans (except Robin, who wasn't allowed to vote) were pleased with the choice. Donna's first task was to handle the questioning of Garfield Logan. The two older heroes approved the use of the Lasso of Truth."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Am I supposed to thank you for visiting the dog in his noisome kennel?" Gar snapped.

"I thought you'd want to know that Robin and Starfire were rebuked for their actions. They were wrong, Gar," Raven put forth.

"I was crazy about you, Pr…Raven. You sat idle while I had to run for my life from your lunatic friend."

She couldn't help but notice his omission of the word Pretty. "I didn't want to get thrown off the team again."

"So you made your choice, and I came in a distant second," he grumped.

"Does it help if I tell you I really still like you?" she demanded.

"It helps, but maybe not enough. Let's see how the Salem Witch Trials go."

"If it comes to witches, then I'm in far more danger than you," she smiled.

"No being funny when I'm trying to be furious at you," he mumbled. He wasn't nearly as angry looking as he'd been earlier.

_"What a wacky relationship she and I have," Gar thought. "Is dating someone always this confusing? I wish I could talk to a friend about this."_

"Maybe this'll help instead," Raven insisted. She used just a portion of her powers to make a hole in the force field.

"Are you…letting me go?" the confused green boy asked.

"Now about that kiss we talked about…" she whispered puckering up. Gar also responded. Their lips were only centimeters apart.

"Visitation time is over, Raven," Donna announced as if she'd seen nothing. "It's time for your questioning Mr. Logan. Pizza and soda will be served."

"Fing lousy timing," snarled Gar. Raven nodded.

"I've asked Victor to assist me in the questioning. Raven, would you be willing to defend Gar? This is informal, and I just want to make sure he has every opportunity to prove his innocence."

"I'd be happy to do it," Raven shrugged.

"Thanks, Pretty Raven," the green boy whispered. She nodded and grinned.

**Next chapter: The Trial of Garfield Logan and a New Direction for his Life**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in it

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

**Just to reiterate: This is very much an AU story. So far, all the characters except Cyborg, W.G., and Argent are somewhat OOC. This, I felt, was necessary to tell this tale properly. Speaking of Argent/Toni- I really know little about her, so I made her personality up. **

**Why did Wonder Woman make her protégé a co-leader? According to at least one of Donna Troy's background stories, she and Diana are more or less sisters. The latter wants someone in the Titans she can trust. So is Donna a spy? It depends on your POV, but Donna herself doesn't understand any of this subterfuge. She just wants to be a good co-leader. Now on to Ch. 10.**

Chapter Ten: Trials and Choices

"Garfield Mark Logan," Wonder Girl proclaimed. "You understand my Magic Lasso makes you tell the truth. However, it is hoped you would do so anyway."

"I'll do my best," the green boy shrugged.

There was a small gallery watching through Plexiglas. They included Robin, Starfire, Argent, Sarah Simms (Cy's girlfriend), and as a representative from the JLA- Martian Manhunter. Garfield was less angry with Robin and Starfire, but they still agreed to stay out of sight.

"There was a matter of 3 hunters in November past. They claimed you ambushed, and injured them for no reason. The character of these men is certainly in question, as is their story," Donna observed.

"Self defense," Gar brooded. "They shot my deer friends, and shot me in the leg. They're lucky Protector didn't toss them into orbit."

"That brings up another subject. Raven has told us what she knows of your so-called Protector," Donna prodded him, hoping for a reaction. The boy merely shrugged. Since there was no question, the Lasso didn't prompt him to respond.

"So, is it true that the Protector has no self control, Garfield?" Cyborg asked.

Gar decided to take a risk. He would demonstrate rather than talk. He whispered his plan quickly to Raven, who added her approval. Concentrating, the slender teenager became a green creature who rivaled Mammoth in size.

"Protect-or…defend…green boy," the creature uttered with difficulty.

Wonder Girl had her own brainstorm. Whispering into her communicator, she set up a controlled (hopefully) confrontation.

Protector turned quickly as someone turned the knob to come into the room. His sharp sense of smell had already identified the interloper.

"Assassin Girl," he snarled. Garfield however, was fighting inside for control. The beast wanted to rip Kory's head off for her (supposed) treachery.

_"Sit still, Friend_," Gar begged. "_I don't think she'll hurt us again."_

"_If she hurts Raven/mate…"_ the behemoth started.

_"Then I'll kill her myself,"_ Garfield responded.

**(The previous three conversations are internal. No one else can hear them.)**

"What name do I call you in this form, friend?" the alien girl asked.

The Protector hesitated. No one had ever asked that before. Gar called him Protector, among other nicknames, but the two, of course, were truly one being.

"We…are…Beast/Boy," he pondered. "Both… Garfield." This deep thinking was giving the creature a headache. He was much more comfortable knocking heads together.

"Beast Boy," thought Raven, "what an ideal name if he joins the team."

"Garfield," the Princess of Tamaran asked, "I wish to ask your forgiveness for attacking and imprisoning you."

Wonder Girl watched with interest. She hadn't known what would happen if she invited Starfire to join them. They did need to know, however, if Gar could control his alter ego. Cy had his sonic cannon fully changed, and was prepared to take the beast down if it became necessary.

The creature's head began to shake back and forth. As I just said, he was built for battle, not emotional discussions. Without warning, he began to shrink and lose body hair. The tusks receded, and the head shape changed. Seconds later, the teenaged boy emerged with jeans, sneakers, and an AC/DC tee in place of fur.

"That was surprising, Garfield. What just occurred?" Donna demanded.

"He dozed off, I think," Gar chuckled. Everyone laughed in general relief.

"Princess Kory, I accept your apology," the green kid sighed. "My dad used to say that life is too short to hold grudges." Gar's eyes misted as he mentioned his father's name.

"It's okay to be upset, Garfield," Raven cooed. "Several of us here have father issues."

"I wish he and mom hadn't died so young, "Gar sniffed.

"I wish my father had died," Raven glowered.

"I lost my whole family as a kid," Robin said.

"My father's weakness caused me-and our people-much grief," Starfire sighed.

"My whole race was slaughtered except me," Martian Manhunter grimaced.

"I have no mother or dad," lamented Wonder Girl, "since I was created by magic. Diana is my sister-more or less."

"My dad is a big deal in the mob," Argent frowned. "I couldn't exactly take him to 'what my dad does for a living' day."

"My dad's errors turned me into…this," Cyborg growled. Sarah put her arms around the big man.

"We understand your grief, Garfield Logan," Robin acknowledged. "I also beg your pardon for my poor decisions."

Garfield simply nodded at Robin. The boy really wanted to find a place to hide, but he was in the middle of a trial.

"We are impressed with your control, Garfield," Donna decreed. Next, please tell us all the details about the hunting incident so we can conclude this part of the questioning. Gar did so, including the spotlights, the dead deer, and his shooting.

"I was in a lot of pain, and didn't try to stop Protector," Gar admitted. "However, he didn't kill anyone. Sheriff Evans…"

"The sheriff died of a heart attack the same night he met you," Robin interjected gently. "His wife found the police report on his desk that would have exonerated you, and faxed it to us. I just wish she'd sent it sooner."

"Axon…rates?" Gar struggled with the big word.

"I'll explain later, sweetie," Raven whispered gently in his ear.

"So the first issue is explained. Now," Wonder Girl demanded, "how about the general store incident?"

Gar told them how he felt driven to steal. He stole for food and clothing. . Flustered, and embarrassed, he finally got around to fully describing the incident at the store.

"You wanted to pay for your purchases, but didn't have nearly enough money?" Cyborg asked. "Is that correct?"

"Actually, I was a good bit short of funds. I had less than $20. I needed food and clothing, but I may have gone a little crazy on the candy," Gar admitted. Some of the teens snickered.

"Victor, did you get an estimate from the general story of the damages?" the Amazon queried.

"Yeah, it was $1,045. 57 although I think they padded it," Cy claimed.

"Pocket change," remarked Argent. "If it's cool with the court, I'll send a check out tomorrow morning." The silver girl wasn't proud of her father's way of earning money, but she was generous to her friends, and to certain causes.

"Agreed, Toni, and thank you," Donna smiled. "However, I think Gar should have some penalty."

"The kid's been beat up by Star (no offense meant, Kory), and imprisoned for days. What else d'you want to do to him?" Cy asked with a little annoyance.

"May I have the floor? (Wonder Girl assented). "I just called our leaders with the good news. The JLA agree to ask the governor for a pardon for you," Martian Manhunter suggested. "We green people must stick together."

"Thank you J'onn. Send our thanks to the JLA, please," Donna said. The green Martian immediately took his leave.

**J'onn J'ones is the earth name of the Martian Manhunter.**

"Victor, I believe you are right," Donna conceded. "There is no need for any kind of penalty."

"I want to thank everyone," Gar grinned. "You guys have been cool."

"Garfield, why didn't you find a town?" Sarah asked. "The police could've helped you."

"I was afraid the police would give me over to my fake uncle," the boy sniffed, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. "Besides I've found people-including police-don't always react well to a green freak with pointy ears." Both Raven and Donna hugged the boy gently.

"We're sort of a circus of freaks ourselves," Toni observed kindly.

"Gar," I have a friend of mine (Oracle) looking for this uncle. We've also started paperwork to make sure you have freedom to go where you will. Some of us kind of hope you'll stay around here. The difficulty is a legal guardian. None of us are 21, you see," Robin concluded.

"I am," Sarah interjected, "and I'll do it. I have a good rep with the authorities because of the Special Education School. Some of you know I'm working with a state senator's daughter. I'm sure I can get custody."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Three days later: after Sarah has temporary guardianship:

"I think Gar should move into the school," Sarah announced. "There is room to make a single apartment for him. He can assist me with the kids, cleaning, and light maintenance, and I'll tutor him. I can even pay him a little. Do you know what grade level you were on when your uncle abandoned you?"

"Hold on! I thought Gar would stay in the Tower," interrupted Raven.

"Wonder why?" Toni snickered. "Hoping for a roommate?"

"You can be sent to a horrid dimension," Raven threatened, cutting off the other girl's teasing.

"We're going to get teased, Raven. Let it go. To answer your question, Sarah, I was ahead, and doing Junior high school work," Gar claimed.

The group waited for Raven's explosion. Surely, she wouldn't tolerate the gentle rebuke, even from her crush. Nothing happened though. They then realized how crazy she must be about this Gar Logan.

The next day: The governor agreed to the pardon, although the paperwork would take a while. Toni sent out a cashier check to the park. Gar began his work, and started school work again. Cyborg helped him make the small room livable.

The four girls were off -who knows where- that evening. Meanwhile, the boys decided to bring Gar over to the Tower for some guy fun.

The green boy's new cell phone (a gift from the JLA) rang. "Hey, Gar!" saluted Cyborg. "When you're finished cleaning floors, why don't you shower and come to the Tower? We'll order pizza, and play video games. You do know how to play, right?"

"I'm not bad," the green boy grinned. "Yeah, I'll be there, thanks, Cy."

Later…Robin had joined the other boys in the game. It was obvious that Gar was out of practice, but he still won a few games.

"Gar," Robin said, "I have to run this through Donna first, but I'd like to see you as a Titan in Training. It'll mean daily workouts, but I think you can handle it."

"Can I work out in both of my forms?" Gar asked. "I know nothing about how to fight."

"I don't see why not," Robin contemplated. "Donna and I can both help you with hand to hand skills. Vic can spar with your hairy friend."

"I'm ordering the pizza now," Cy announced. "What do you like, Mean Green?"

"I've been thinking about my diet," Gar explained. "Raccoons and deer were my best friends in the forest. I'm not so comfortable with eating meat anymore. Could I get a Veggie Pizza?"

"You're going to be a vegetarian?" Cy mocked. "What are you, a big Grass Stained Wuss?"

"Yeah, I do want to be a vegetarian," Gar shot back. "If I'm a grass stained anything, then you're an oversized Trash Can."

Laughing, the metallic man tried to grab the green kid. Gar spun out of the way with surprising agility. At Robin's suggestion, the two opponents turned it into a pillow fight. Cy couldn't hit Gar at all, but the smaller fighter scored continuously.

"Time out!" Robin laughed. "Cy, give me your pillow, and time the two of us for five minutes.

The two boys were matched in agility, but surprisingly Gar was a little quicker. Had Robin not had martial arts lessons, he would have done little better than Cy. At the end of five minutes, Gar had won 7-6.

"That workout was impressive, Gar," Robin congratulated, shaking the other boy's hand.

Soon enough it was time for the green boy to leave. He had agreed to work out with Robin for one hour the next morning. He needed, of course, to clear that with Sarah.

"Gar, wait up!" The metallic man insisted. "Look you're broke, right?" The other boy nodded. "I'm loaning you $100. You might want to take a certain girl out on a date."

"Guys, I've never been on a date before," Gar admitted. "My last girlfriend was Jillian in fifth grade. Where do I take a great girl like Raven?"

"Trust your new pals, Greenie," Cy smiled. "I'll research the computer for events, and match them to her known interests."

"I'll ask Star to do a little detective work for us," Robin volunteered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The four Titan girls had gone to a girl-type movie. It would normally have surprised the other girls that Raven offered to join them, but they knew the reason.

Just the time Gar was leaving the Tower for the night Raven announced: "Girls, I need your opinion on…something."

"You two will make a great couple," Toni laughed.

"Friend Garfield is very handsome," Kory smiled.

"You all knew I'd bring him up, right?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Friend Raven," Kory added. "Welcome to the Wonderful World of Girl Talks."

The theme from Dark Shadows (an old Goth-style TV drama) sounded. "My cell phone," Raven blushed, "be right back."

"Minutes later, the magic girl rejoined her teammates. " I…have a date this Saturday night," she said, stunned.

"What are you and Garfield doing?" Toni asked.

"He didn't say. I bet he doesn't know where to take me. Could you ladies drop a few hints?" Raven queried.

"Make a list of places you'd like to go, and leave it to the Italian chick," Toni boasted. "I'll even give him money if he needs it."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Raven's perspective):

"Well, it is here," I said dreamily, "my first date with Garfield."

"How about wearing this blouse and skirt?" Toni asked. "You're going to have to pick an outfit, girl, or miss your date."

"She has time left, Silver," Donna argued. "Quit pressuring the poor girl."

"Before you two start bickering again, I'll take the outfit you have in your hand, Toni," I decided.

"We don't bicker!" Toni and Donna protested together. The others ignored them.

"Are you certain you do not like this dress, Friend Raven?" Kory asked.

"Sorry, Kory, but the dress you have there is…indecent," I replied gently.

"I have one just like it," the Princess protested. No one had the courage to respond to that comment. They liked their teeth where they were.

"Which of the choices I offered did Gar take?" Toni asked curiously.

"We're taking a taxi to the Poetry Café' on the edge of town. I've been there once, and it's good. "But first, we have reservations at an Italian Bistro in the same area. Do you know Gar is a vegetarian now?" I asked, proudly.

"He's mentioned it," Donna replied. The other two agreed. Gar was quite proud of himself for his choice.

"Okay, I have another potential problem. Should I order vegetarian as well? I don't wish to offend him," I whispered.

"He's crazy about you, girl," Toni assured her. "He won't care."

There was a knock at my door. "Raven, are you ready for our date?"

"I'll be out in a minute, Gar," I …more or less just tittered. Oh, Azar!

"Ooo, he looks nice," Kory squealed, peeking into the hall.

"It's not GQ, but he is a good dresser," Toni admitted.

"What is GQ?" Kory asked.

"I'll show you, Princess. In fact, I have a copy or two in my room," Toni smiled.

"Save one for me, Silver Girl, because I haven't seen one either," Donna reminded her.

"Pretty Raven, please hurry or we'll have to teleport instead," Gar teased.

"What is wrong with teleporting?" I asked as she opened the door.

"You look wonderful," the green boy grinned. "As for your question: you can cuddle in cabs, but not so much on the Raven Express." _She's shown him her teleporting abilities._

Gar was dressed in a yellow dress shirt that set off his green skin well. The black slacks were simple, but stylish. He was also wearing a pair of expensive Italian loafers, which were a gift from Toni.

Gar surprised me with black roses, and kissed my cheek gently. I shyly took his hand, and we teleported to where the taxi was waiting.

"Wow, you two are Teen Titans," the cabby blabbered.

"She is, but I'm a high school student who works maintenance part time," Gar responded with a little sarcasm.

"My date means he's not a Titan yet, sir," I glared at the green boy. _He's not so moody anymore, and he actually is a little bit funny._

The dinner was fantastic. Surprising myself, I ordered the Vegetable Lasagna. I

offered to order the wine, since I am fluent in Italian.

"Pretty Raven," he whispered, (I never tire of hearing him call me that) "Aren't we underage? I know I am."

"I'm only 15 too," I confided. "Just don't make a big deal of it, and don't get drunk."

"I suppose this is a Teen Titan benefit?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yep," I answered," speaking of, when are you going to try out for the team?"

"I'm working out with the other guys on the team. I may be fast and agile, but I have no idea how to fight. My Protector is big and strong, so he just muddles through on muscle and guts," I confessed. "I'd lose a fight to a fifth grader who knew how to box."

"If he or she could hit you," I reminded him. "I hear Cy couldn't do it."

"That is true," he snickered. "Wondie has promised to help me with armed battle skills."

Just then, my cell phone rang. I hate it when people yap on a cell in a restaurant, so I excused myself from my date.

"Raven?" Robin's voice sounded excited. "You still on your date with Gar?"

"Of course," I answered, a bit miffed. "What's on your mind?"

"I have news about his uncle. I thought he'd take it better from you."

"His fake uncle was actually a distant cousin. He went to prison in Nevada for fraud. Evidently, his conscience got to him. He confessed to everything, and dropped the legal hold on all Gar's money from his parents.

"What caused his conscience to work?" I asked, perplexed.

"The guy said a giant bat appeared to him in a dream. They said he was screaming for the guards to take him to the warden," Robin reported.

"Bruce, I presume?" the girl grinned. The Batman could be both foreboding and convincing when he wanted to be.

"Of course, not, Robin," he quoted his mentor, "that would be illegal."

"That's all, Raven," the boy smiled. "Have a nice date. Should we expect you at the Tower tonight or will you be busy elsewhere?"

I hung up, too flustered to answer.

Well, I told Gar the whole story about this uncle. His face betrayed no emotion, but I could feel anger and relief from my date.

"You want dessert?" he asked me.

Minutes later, we leaned on each other as we walked toward the exit. He leaned in to kiss me, and I certainly had no objections.

"Fire!" Someone screamed. "Fire in the apartment building across the street."

**This chapter was going on and on. I'll break it here. Good news: Chapter 11 is already started. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

**Just to reiterate: This is very much an AU story. So far, all the characters except Cyborg, W.G., and Argent are somewhat OOC. This, I felt, was necessary to tell this tale properly. Speaking of Argent/Toni- I really know little about her, so I made her personality up. **

Chapter Eleven: Trials and Choices (still Raven's perspective)

Duty comes first, at least for me. "Hold that thought," I flirted.

"I won't forget," he grinned. We ran outside, and the situation looked bad. The fire had already traveled to the upper floors.

"Aren't you Raven from the Titans?" a fireman asked. I nodded. "Your teammates are on a villain call, and we need help with rescues. There are kids up there."

"Raven, can you play catch?" Gar asked abruptly.

"I guess," I answered, a little confused.

"What's the problem up there?" he asked a fireman. Gar listened patiently as the professional explained.

"All right," he said decisively, "I need your fireman's jacket, sir." Gar had already taken his shirt off (growl), and shoes. One of the firemen wrapped his hands in some sort of fire resistant bandages, for lack of the proper name. Reluctantly, the young green hero also took the offered boots.

"Breathe into this wet cloth, son," the same man instructed. "Here's a bottle of water to keep it wet."

"How're you going to get up there, young fellow?" another fireman cried. "The bottom floors are collapsing, and we can't get you close to the upper floors."

"Then I'll have to fly him up there," I resolved.

"Pretty Raven?" he whispered into my ear. When I turned, he kissed me lovingly.

He may not have been an experienced kisser, but I'll give extra credit for his enthusiasm. I could (and plan to) get used to kissing Gar.

"Going up, please," he announced. With that, I began to gently lift him through simple telekinesis. We were politely arguing about who should go into to the burning building.

"Hey, I'm the Teen Titan here!" I bellowed (**because of the din from the fire, not because she's angry**) as I flew even with him. "I'm perfectly capable of…"

"Can you breathe in a smoke filled room? ("No," I mouthed). Me either, but I'm counting on you healing me if I'm hurt. My sense of smell will locate these people despite the smoke. I can take them to the windows, but need you to get them to the ground. Besides, if everything collapses on me, my big friend can survive, I hope," he explained.

"Point made," I conceded. "Stay low, and come back to me."

"Understood," he said with a wink, "you can't live without me."

"Can so!" I debated. _Hey, I may be crazy about him, but I'm still my own person. _

"Can not," he returned, disappearing into the building via a window.

"You're probably right," I whispered to no one. "I cannot live without you now that we've found each other."

"I heard that," he crowed.

"It's too early to say, but I think I'm falling in love with you, Gar Logan," I breathed.

**That's a little dramatic on Raven's part. Love is a process. Don't give up on me now, readers. There's plenty of drama to come!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Elsewhere:

"You braggart!" the blonde haired teen screamed. "You try that and she will kill you."

"Aw, I got the charm to pull it off," the black haired teenager. "Besides, I owe her a little payback for all the humiliation she put on me."

"Bee says she's changed since then," the other boy argued. "Dude, let it go."

"Fifty dollars says I kiss her for at least a 10 count," he bragged. "Another twenty if I escape unharmed."

"I wish you'd just leave her alone," the blonde sighed. "But since you're determined, I'll take your money, Mr. Romance. Don't blame me if she sends you to Jupiter."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your money," the second boy laughed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to the fire (switch to Gar's perspective)

Maybe I erred. The flames are blistering my skin despite my special uniform. I can smell people nearby, but the smoke makes it hard to find them. Even crawling, I'm suffering a little here.

We're missing the Poetry reading. Can't say I was really looking forward to it, anyway. She would've liked it, though, and that's what's important.

"How can this lucky kid describe his lovely date?" I wonder. "Raven is…I don't know how to describe her-except with the word wonderful. How soft her lips were."

"I had my first real kiss," I thought with elation.

Thought I heard sobbing behind the door to my left. My nose confirmed it-there's someone here. Now I have to get the door open. Luckily, Robin and Wondie have taught me a little about fighting-including how to kick with power. I kick the flimsy door open, and burst into the room.

There was not one person in the room-there were two. Looks like a brother and sister with the girl slightly older. I guess they'd be in elementary school. The girl gives a little scream at my appearance. Sometimes it'd be nice to not be green.

"Relax, I'm here to help you get out," I offered. The girl shook her head, and pushed her brother behind her protectively.

"My girlfriend is Raven of the Teen Titans," I exaggerated. "Does that help?"

"Yeah," the girl chokes.

"Keep low and follow me," I demand. I look back to make sure the kids are obeying. I can just see a window through the billowing smoke.

"I need something to smash the window," I point out. "Raven will get you to the ground safely.

The little boy (found out later his name was Ben) pointed towards a heavy yellow toy truck. I put on gloves that I'd found in the coat so as not to sizzle my hands. I wind up for an old fashioned fastball, and the truck smashes the window.

The three of us frantically gulp the relatively pure air. When I finish hacking and coughing, I look up into a pair of beautiful eyes. My sardonic angel is floating before my eyes.

Raven is holding the slightly damaged truck in her hands. "I believe you dropped this truck," she smiles. "Seriously, Gar, are you okay?"

"(Cough) I'm fine (cough/cough). Get the (cough) kids out of here." She reached out and grabbed both siblings.

It only takes a few minutes to sniff by the other doors. Well, my work is hardly done. Next task is to get up to the next floor and check. The firemen think there may be an adult and two children up there. I pass the elevator, but know better than to trust it. I look through the tiny window only to find the stair case (wooden stairs) engulfed in flames. I need to find another way to ascend-and quickly.

Sighing, and a little unnerved, I crawl back to the window I broke. I learned in the forest that I could climb a sheer surface. The brick building should present a way for me to climb. I take off the borrowed boots, because I need the extra traction. The boots I tie around my neck.

"Here goes nothing," I sigh as I swing through the window. I glimpse down to see Raven busy with the firemen. She trusts me, and everyone is depending on the green kid.

Climbing a brick wall is painful, and my fingers and toes hurt something awful. If the distance had been much longer, I wouldn't have made it. I reach up to find the window sill is hot as well, burning my hands. Must not dawdle here. I shatter the window with the heavy boots, and somersault onto the next floor. I take a moment and put the boots and gloves back on.

What a surprise-it's hot up here too. I was hoping to land in a lovely pool of cold water, with a tropical breeze, and Raven in a swimsuit. I shake my head angrily. Rescues now and fantasies later, I remind myself.

"Help us," screamed a female voice. "Someone get my brother and sister out."

My eyes and lungs begin to burn again. I need to move faster or I'll be just another casualty. I crawl to the correct door, and almost pass out from the effort.

"C'mon, Logan, you big wuss," I scold me. "If you want to be a hero you need to start right now. These people need you."

"Help is on the way," I croak. The door is fire-damaged just like the last one. I should be able to break it down. This time I scoot up to the door feet first. Lying on my back, I begin kicking the door with all the strength I can summon.

Six hard kicks finally bang holes large enough to gain egress. I see a sight which would be funny if it weren't for the situation. A teenaged girl-probably a little younger than Raven and I- is using what I think is called a 'sprayer' from the sink to keep the room and themselves wet. All three have on masks like you see in a hospital and the next oldest child is using a plant mist bottle to keep the masks wet.

"Wow, you are green," the youngest child remarks brilliantly.

"You're here to get us out, I hope," the brunette teen smiles. She wipes off her glasses, and unconsciously tries to make herself look prettier.

"Polly's kept us safe-she watches fireman shows on TV," the middle child offers.

"Nicely done, Polly," I say, smiling at my fellow teen. "How about a window I can break?"

"We can get out through that door," Polly points. "Can you fly Mister…?"

"Gar, and no I can't," I supply. "No mister, just Gar, after all, I'm not even sixteen yet."

"I turned fifteen today," Polly smiled. "It's a long drop, Gar. My superpowers include mediocre beauty, humility, and sarcastic wit, but not flight."

"Funny," I roll my eyes. "I'm dating Raven from the Titans. She'll take care of the flying part."

"You already have a girlfriend, and she's a super heroine," Polly sighed. "I can't win for losing."

"Sorry," I smirk, "but I met Raven first. Now let's get you three out."

I smashed the window with a hassock, and whistled for my magical elevator service. I saw my Pretty Raven, now sweaty, and sooty fly towards us.

"Take these two, please," I requested, pointing towards the younger kids. "Then come back for my new friend Polly. She turned fifteen years old today."

"Happy birthday, Polly," Raven responded politely. "You doing okay, Sweetie?" she directed to me. I nodded.

"Wow, you really do date Raven," Polly gushed.

"Yes, I do. Wish I had a present for you," Gar said earnestly.

"Did you see the first Spider Man movie?" Polly asked, approaching him. (**She was, of course, referring to MJ kissing Spidey/Pete in the rain as a reward for rescuing her.)**

"Not yet," I shrug.

Before I can possibly protest, the girl gives me an affectionate kiss on the lips. She grinned as I gently push her away. She blushed and cooed, "That will do for a great birthday present."

Seconds later, Raven arrives. "Ready to go, Polly? Seeing our blushing faces, she murmured, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Uh…" I start.

"Just me pleading with Gar to run away with me to some distant island," Polly replied. "I envy you, Raven. You're beautiful, brave, and have a hot BF."

"Yes, I do," she mumbled. "Let's take you to join your sibs, Polly. They're worried about you."

"Is that a problem for guy heroes?" I ask myself. "Do girls really come on to them all the time? I'd better ask Cy and Robin how to handle it."

I had a final floor to search. Exhausted, I was still staring out the window when up popped a familiar face.

"She kissed you, didn't she?" Raven asked with anger in her eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to do," I confessed. "I never saw it coming, I swear."

"You'll learn," she insisted. "Aqualad had the same problem when he was here, and so did Robin to a lesser extent. One of the boys should've brought it up with you."

"Does it happen to the Titan girls?" I asked.

"Toni gets hit on lots, and sometimes Star does. Donna intimidates the men, and that leaves me. I do get asked out occasionally, but not really hit on."

"Oh," I said like the genius I am.

"We can finish this conversation later, okay?" she glares.

"Mad?" I asked, hanging my head. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm mad, but mostly at Polly. I gently warned her off, by the way. Now, don't you think we'd better check the last floor?"

She chanted her magic words and wrapped us in her powers. It was obvious that she was exhausted too. I reached out and embraced her briefly.

"The floor's going to blow," someone from the ground yelled. There was no time to react. Had my lovely lady not been shielding us I think we'd both be dead. We could hear the floors collapsing. This building was coming back right before our eyes.

Raven grabbed me, as I tried to leap to the window. "There's nothing you can do, Gar," she assured me. "Anyone up there is…dead now."

Fifteen minutes later, I was receiving oxygen on the sidewalk. A paramedic was treating my burns, and I was occasionally sipping ice cold water. All the kids had been taken to the hospital for smoke inhalation and minor burns by this time.

"You did well up there, Gar," comforted the senior fireman.

"I wasted too much time," I lamented. "The people on the last floor…"

"I've been doing this for years, son," he interrupted. "I've saved a lot, but I've lost more than I've saved. Firemen-and heroes-have to learn to accept those odds. Do your best, and trust God from there."

"Thanks, Captain," I said sincerely. Still, this day will haunt me for awhile. The couple of minutes extra I spent with Polly cost other people their lives. Raven argues that I would've died in the explosion as well if I'd been there. She's probably right.

"I know this a rough time for you, Gar. Mourn as you must, but remember I'm here for you. So are the rest of the team, and Sarah," she reminded me.

"I know it," I smiled wanly. "Can we just head to my apartment? Hold on, don't I need to ask you for a second date or something like that?"

"Either you do that or you ask me to be your girlfriend officially, and I say 'yes.' That would work too."

"Will you be my girl then, Raven?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?" she teases.

We both took showers (separately) at the school. My new GF had suggested we go out for ice cream when we were both cleaned up. Raven teleported to the Tower for a change in clothes.

Minutes later, I saw her walking on the school playground. Out of habit, I sniffed the air before going outside. There was someone hiding close behind her. I'm guessing male by the smell of cologne. I'd learned a lesson from the cougar attack on the day we met. My girlfriend is not helpless in any way. Still I started walking towards her.

(Switch to Raven's perspective)

Despite my brave words to my new boyfriend (yes!) I had been affected by the people dying in the explosion too. I decided a walk in the playground would clear my head while I waited for Gar to finish cleaning up.

Suddenly, I heard noises in the nearby bushes. Was it Gar trying to prank me?

I suppose it could be a super villain, though. I prepared my powers just in case.

"Raven?" a familiar voice whispered.

"Garth?" I responded. "Why are you here?"

"Came to see you," he grinned. "I wanted to bury the hatchet."

I'd forgotten just how gorgeous this man is. His muscles, his long black hair, his intense eyes all shame most Hollywood hunks. The eyes were staring intently at me as he strolled right up to me. Imagine my surprise when my ex kissed me passionately. Damned hormones! I got caught up in the kiss, grabbing the back of his head, and pulling him closer. Briefly, our tongues engaged before my brain started working again.

Abruptly I came to my senses and shoved him away. I felt like throwing up.

"Thirteen seconds, Speedy, and I even got her tongue in my mouth," the arrogant ass said into a cell phone.

"Raven, no!" I heard a voice behind me. I had no doubts that the voice belonged to my beloved Gar. I thought I could hear him running away.

"Garth!" I snarled. "How dare you kiss me, and right in front of my boyfriend."

"Tell me you didn't like it, Babe. You initiated the frenching," he taunted.

Oh, I had something to say to him all right. "Azarath, Metrion…" I began.

"No, Ravie Sweetheart, I'm…"

"…Zinthos," I completed. My powers picked him up, and raised him into the air. Ignoring his screams for mercy, I tossed him away like yesterday's garbage. He was lucky to land in the nearby bay. Right then I didn't care if I'd killed him or not.

"Speedy?" I asked as I picked up the fallen cell phone. "This is Raven. Consider this fair warning; you are now on my short list. You may want to send somebody to pick up what's left of Water Boy."

"So, he didn't walk away?" Speedy gulped, thinking of the wager. "Did you kill him?"

"He flew, but not under his own power. As for the second question, I really do not care. Why don't you come to Jump City and get him yourself?"

"And face you when you're pissed? No, dear girl, I think I'll stay here where it's comparatively safe," the archer whimpered.

I'd forgotten all about Garfield in my rage. Naturally, he's made himself scarce. I could hardly blame him. This was ten times worse than him being kissed by Polly. I was disgusted with myself for getting so involved in the kiss.

I'd gotten to be Gar's girlfriend for less than an hour. I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again.

**Real drama is not my favorite part of writing, although I am improving. Did it make sense to you readers why Raven's kiss with Garth was a worse betrayal than Garfield/Polly? I'm anxious to know. Oh, by the way, can you tell I know almost nothing about fire fighting? **

**Please review it if you read it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

**Last chapter: Raven and Gar went on their first date, which was interrupted by a major fire. The two heroes helped, but the green boy felt responsible for those who died when he "failed" to reach them in time. He also was kissed by a grateful teenaged girl named Polly, which incensed Raven. Afterwards, while at the school (also Gar's apartment), Aqualad comes on to Raven to win a bet with Speedy. Gar witnesses the two exes in a passionate kiss, and runs off. When Raven realizes she was played, she reacts in anger, and Garth ends up sputtering in the bay.**

**Thanks to Cicero Amaral and Agent of the Divine One for clearing up the question I posed at the end of chapter 11. Thanks also to all the reviewers.**

**Now-on to Chapter Twelve:**

Chapter Twelve: Three Girls and a Garfield

(Gar's perspective first)

I asked Raven to be my girlfriend, and then discovered her making out with her ex-boyfriend. What an idiot I am. I should have known when she wouldn't stand up for me before, that she's just bad news. There is no doubt she went out with me just to get her Pretty Boy jealous.

Where should I go from here?

Africa? Too uncertain. Maybe no one will remember me there.

The Park? There's really nothing there for me except my animal friends, especially the Raccoon family. I'd miss showers, Video Games, and indoor plumbing too much.

Hollywood? Could I star as an alien on a bad sci-fi TV show? Ridiculous, what kind of idiot idea is that? **Gar did that in the comic books (lol).**

Other ideas come to me, but none is workable. The biggest thing I need right now is my high school education, and Sarah is my best hope to accomplish that goal. I don't want to see that unfaithful, manipulative Raven again. Needing desperately to clear my head, I relocated to the playground swings, and watched the sunset.

"Garfield? Why are you home instead of out with Raven?" Sarah asked innocently. Cy was with her.

I tell the two about the date, the fire, and the betrayal. Both were shocked.

"I thought you and Raven were for real," Cy grunted.

"Are you certain there is no other explanation for what you saw?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," I growled. "Water Boy told someone on the phone that she put her tongue in his mouth, yuck."

"Guys, is there a place I can blow off some major steam? I'm talking about acreage for my Beast self to work out."

"Yeah, I got a place," Cy rumbled. "Wait in the Titan Ship outside, will you?"

Cy was true to his word (at least someone is). He dropped me off at a major forest only an hour away in the flying ship. Vic promised to pick me up the next morning. For hours, I ran, practiced primal screams, and punched a few trees. I felt a little better as I lay down to sleep in the woods, despite knowing dawn is close. **Yes, it's probably dark when he gets there, but our boy can see in the dark as well as a cat. **

(Switch to Raven's perspective)

I had just finished telling the story to the Titan Girls. Currently, I'm having trouble looking in their eyes. I wouldn't blame them if they lose all respect for me. I feel like such a tramp, and wouldn't blame them if they called me one.

"I'm for beating the hell out of Aqualad," Wondie glowered. "He cannot use his good looks to take advantage of girls."

"He does deserve something," Toni said with no enthusiasm. _Wonder what's eating her?_

"No more violence, but thanks anyway girls," I sighed.

"Do you wish to get Garfield back?" Kory asked simply.

"Yes," I affirmed.

"Toni, can you put your brilliant mind to a Get-Gar-Back plan?" Wondie asked.

"Friend Toni, did you hear the question?" Kory asked.

"She's not here," Raven uttered the obvious.

(Toni's perspective)

I heard Donna's question, but I don't want to help. Raven has already betrayed the boy twice. How many chances should she get? How many chances does she get before I get one?

Yeah, Silver Girl has crush on Green Boy. I got to play checkers with him a couple of times, and we two ordered pizza once. No, they weren't dates, and I knew it, but I realized I had feelings for him.

Attractive rich girls have no shortage of boyfriends. I guess I'm as worldly as Gar is innocent. There is no logical reason for me to fall for him. Yet I have. I want very much to steal his heart now, even though it would be rebound for him. Let Raven feel the broken heart while I enjoy what she carelessly threw away.

I refuse to help her get Gar back- I want him.

(Back to Raven) the next morning

I can't make myself go to the school and face him-yet. Instead, I wait impatiently for him to show up for his workout-or not.

A bleary eyed Victor passed me in the hall. Wonder where he was all night?

"He's not coming, Rae," he alerted me. "I spent some time with him, and I doubt Titan Tower will see Gar for some time." He then turned and went outside, undoubtedly intending on leaving me behind. Instead, I followed. I had to follow.

"Please, Victor, what did he say about me? I need to know," I beg, speaking to his broad back.

"You do not want to hear what he said about you, girl. I never imagined Gar knew some of those curse words. Do everyone a favor and leave him alone," he urged.

"He's still at the school, isn't he?" I ask pitifully. Vic nodded, looking at me with distaste.

"No one can stop you from using your powers to get inside. He needs time to heal again, if you care. How many times you going to crush my buddy's heart?"

"I know…I," my voice failed.

"If you harass him, and make him leave, I swear I'll take you to the JLA again. This time you'll be out for good. I'm sorry, Raven, but that's how I feel," he insisted.

Victor stomped off, leaving me alone and crestfallen. Another friend has become an enemy.

(Switch to Gar's perspective)

I watched hidden as my best friend and my ex-girlfriend argue. "Go back to Aqualad, Heartbreaking Vixen, if he'll have you. I sure as hell don't want you anymore," I commented too low for her to hear.

Three days pass as I keep my new schedule-one without the Titans and especially without _her. _I thought I was better emotionally at the end of the week, but then the Titans were on TV. I got a glimpse of her sad face, and my heart broke anew.

A couple of the teenaged students work out with me now. Oh, yeah, Sarah got me the latest about Raven and Garth, who hasn't left Jump City yet. They got into a huge argument about her throwing him in the ocean. It got so heated that she punched him in the eye. The other Titans claim he would have hit her back had not Cy intervened. Anyway, Garth left in a huff. I'm sure that she is plotting to win him back even now.

A couple of hours later Sarah and I were just chilling. "Isn't that your little friend Polly on TV?" my teacher asked. "She's supposed to be on the news tonight. I reckon they're taping it now. I can drive you to the TV station if you're curious."

"Why not," I shrug. "Better than moping around here." Minutes later she dropped me off in from of the imposing building.

I went in and got a security guard to escort me to the taping. "Polly!" I called. She looked around. "It's me, Gar Logan."

"Hey Gar," she flashed a winning smile, "did you come here just to see me?"

"Actually, I did," I returned the smile, but she looked around cautiously. "Don't worry, Raven and I broke up."

"Whew," she exhaled. "I was afraid she'd drop me when she was yelling at me."

I watched as she stopped to talk to one of the TV reporters. Polly's brown hair is now more stylish, and she must've gotten new glasses. She's wearing a tan blouse, and a dark brown skirt with tan mixed in. She has a nice figure, although she doesn't compare to Raven. Crap, I need to stop thinking about her. It's not like she thinks about me.

The temporary celebrity returned to me. "Ms. Tanner wants to talk to you, Gar," she informed me.

"This is great," claimed the reporter. "Gar, can we play the ten question game?

"It'll be on TV tonight according to the producer."

I knew what she meant. I'd seen this on the news before. "Yeah, go ahead," I shrug.

"What is your full name and age?" she asked.

"My name is Garfield Mark Logan, and I'll soon be 16." I reply.

"Where were you born?" she continues the drill.

"Zimbabwe, Africa, but my parents were American citizens."

"Are you a Teen Titan?" she pressures.

"No, but a couple of the members are friends of mine," I inform her.

"Are you in a relationship with the girl called Raven?" she demanded.

"Definitely not," I frown.

"Were you on a date with Raven when you saw the fire?" she pushed.

"Yes," I snapped. "Next question please."

"All right, enough about Raven," she sighed. "You were magnificent at the fire site; do you consider yourself a super hero?"

"Perhaps in the future, but definitely not now," I answered more calmly.

"Your family must be proud of you, Mr. Logan. Do your parents know about your lifestyle?"

"My family is all dead, ma'am," I stated factually.

"Sorry," she breathed. "Let's try a different tack. If you're not a super hero what are you doing with your time?"

"I'm being tutored to finish my High School education since no one would want a green teen in their real school. I go to an alternative program, specifically the Special Ed Specialty School. I also work part time for the school," I finished.

"Garfield, do you realize you are quite handsome?" she surprised me.

"I've been told, but haven't believed it yet," I supply. "I'm a green freak in some people's eyes."

"Last question: why are you here today? Did you come to see Polly? Are you two dating?" she pried.

"That's three questions, Ms. Tanner," I snicker. "I came to see Polly after I saw that she was going to be on the show. I was curious how she and her siblings were faring. Finally, MYOB."

"Cut," she cried. "Get some pictures of me and Gar. Here get one of Gar and Polly. Yap, yap, yap…"

"Want to get out of here and get some ice cream or something?" I whispered to Polly.

"You have yourself a date, handsome," she whispered back.

Two hours later: Polly is a nice girl, but she's not for me. She's lived a nice middle class existence, whereas I've been to hell and back. Her eyes glazed over when I talked about living in the woods.

"I'm guessing this isn't a 'let's go out again' situation," Polly sighed. "I tried, Gar, but I can't relate to your world. If it helps, I really do like you."

"It helps," I smiled thinly. "You're right Polly, in some ways I'm a decade older than you. Be grateful you can't relate to what I've been through."

"Makes me appreciate mom and dad a little more," she agreed.

I gave her a tiny peck on the lips, and said goodbye. Now I'm zero-for-two in the girl department. One date each isn't a tribute to my winning ways with women.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Raven's perspective)

The Titans are out fighting a villain at lunch time, and I'm stuck at Titan Tower to do extra chores. I'm confined to the Tower for popping Ego Lad in the face. I can't blame Robin and Wondie for this action. I brought it on myself. I tossed Garth in the bay, and gave him a shiner, but I can't help but thinking how he won. I lost my Beast Boy (an affectionate name for Gar), and I lost the respect of the Titans.

My heart bleeds as I walk past the room Gar used while he and Cy were getting his apartment together. I really, really thought we had a long future together. Now I'm just another ex-girlfriend.

Should I go back to Dr. Fate? He would accept me, I believe. Yet he would also tell me to face my problems instead of running from them. I know where I have to start. I need to apologize to Garfield Logan.

The tiniest bit of concentration, and I teleported inside the school. I heard Sarah working with some of the children. Quietly, I make for Gar's room. I knocked on the door gently, but get no response. It is easy enough for someone like me to phase through a door. A quick check tells me he is out.

I'm going to get my two leaders mad at me again. My only defense was that I left a note about visiting Gar on the fridge, and that my chores were done. I grabbed some magazines off the floor and cleared the bed off. Bored, I put all his clothes in his drawers or in the dirty clothes bin. Then I made his bed, and lay down.

Tonight, my love, we'll either be back together or further apart.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Return to Gar's perspective)

I found a playground and began to play. Between my own natural agility (or is it a super power?) and imitating Robin I could be a decent gymnast. My flips and tumbles quickly attract a bunch of kids.

"Hey it's the green guy from TV," one of the kids shouted. "He was on the news tonight."

"My name is Gar, what's yours?" I asked of several children. A number responded, and I gave out lots of 'high fives.'

Some kids backed away, and I heard the words, "We don't talk to strangers." I respect that, too. It would help if I was a Titan, but I guess that'll never happen.

An hour or more passed, and some older kids came around. A policeman walked rode by on a horse, and gave me the thumbs up. Between the fire and the news story, I'm somewhat popular, at least for now. Three teenaged girls gave me their cell phone numbers. They're cute, but I don't think I'll call. If Polly is a fair example, then I can't relate to normal human teen girls, and they sure can't relate to me.

Jump City weather is unpredictable. The sky turns dark without warning, and I'm pelted with rain. Kids ran home, leaving me wet and miserable. It's a long walk to the school. Looking up, I saw someone with an umbrella walking purposely towards me.

"Hey, Green Dream, can a pretty girl take you out for supper?" a familiar voice flirted.

"Toni!" I smiled. "Your offer sounds great, Silver Girl, but I'm soaked to the skin. Neither your car nor a restaurant will want a big wet animal."

"There's a men's store right next to the restaurant. We can pick up something for you there. Do you have any cash?" She asked as we shared the umbrella. She put her arm in mine for some reason. Perhaps she's just cold.

"Maybe twenty five dollars on me now," I confessed. We stopped at her little silver BMW, and she let us in.

"No big deal," she laughed. "Dad owns the whole chain of these stores."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Raven's Perspective again)

"Garfield, I'm making supper. You want to join me?" Sarah called as she knocked.

"Hello, Sarah," I said sheepishly. I yawned, and ran my fingers through my messy purple hair.

"You're asleep in his room, so does this mean he's in there too? Wow, girl you two do move fast," the teacher speculated. "I thought you two broke up."

"No, we're not sleeping together, in fact, he's gone. I fell asleep waiting for him. I wish we were back together. Screwed up my best chance at love, I would guess," I lamented.

"You're hurting, aren't you?" (I nodded). Gar's hurting too. If there's any chance for you with Greenie, then you need to get completely over Dolphin Boy."

"I despise that egotistic jerk," I snarled.

"What did you feel when Pretty Boy kissed you?" the older girl asked.

**Author's Note:** **Sarah is 27 for the sake of this story, Cy is 19, Wonder Girl and Argent are 18, Robin just turned 16, and Raven and Gar are 15. Starfire is 33 in her world's years, but Cy figures she's around 16 or 17 in earth years.**

"I was surprised initially, but then I got into it. Right then I wanted to jump his bones. When I understood what I'd done I felt nothing but revulsion," I brooded.

"Do you love Garth?" she pressed.

"No," I asserted, "If he tried to kiss me again I'd send him to some dimension with no water at all."

"I believe you, but Garfield's the one you have to convince. Tell you what, I'll call his cell and see when he's coming home. Maybe you two can talk at supper," Sarah exclaimed.

She tried, but the best she got was his answering machine. **His phone is in his wet shirt pocket in the BMW. **Toni and Gar are in the men's store.

The events of past days hit me all at once. I started sobbing and couldn't stop. Sarah put her arms around me, and tried to calm me. She couldn't. I need Gar Logan.

(Switch to Gar's perspective)

Toni's cell phone buzzed while we were eating. I checked her out as she checked her caller ID. Wow, she dresses nice. Her figure is petite, but she makes it work for her. The short black dress clings to her curves. She's also wearing black heels, and has a walk that could make a monk notice.

"Anything wrong, Silver?" I asked curiously.

"Titan business, Gar," she answered with a wink. "I'll take the call outside. Enjoy your veggie meal."

(Switch to Toni's perspective)

"What's up, Wondie? I'm kind of on a date," I claimed.

"Sorry, Argent, we're looking for Garfield. I understand Raven is having some sort of breakdown over at the school. I don't think she's going to be all right until she sees him."

There it was: the guilt factor. What I want is to keep Gar for myself tonight and see if there's a chance for a relationship. Everyone else seems to be falling for Little Mystery Girl's act. She doesn't want Gar so why is she pulling this _drammatica_? I hate her so much right now. **Toni is calling her a drama queen in Italian.**

"Still there, Toni?" Donna asked. "Have you seen Garfield?"

"No," I fibbed, "but I'll call if I see him. Can I get back to my date now?"

"Sure, I'm sorry to have disturbed you," the Amazon apologized.

Now I'm a liar as well as a disloyal friend. Our dinner was quiet the rest of the evening. It seems like we're both brooding over something.

"Toni, is this a date?" he asked without preamble.

"What do you think?" I shrugged. _Say it is a date, Greenie. Tell me you like me. _

"I went out with Polly, the girl from the fire, for lunch. I knew then I couldn't date a non-super hero at this point. Now I see it is more. I'm just not ready to date again, and I may not be ready for a while."

"I can respect that," I attempted to say. My voice betrayed me.

"I'm guessing you like me. I want you to know I like you too. You're beautiful, generous, and an amazing girl. I'm sorry…the old heart just isn't ready for another try. Give me some time, Silver. Then if you still want to go out…"

So we divided the bill (his insistence), and I walked to my car. I offered to dry his clothes and have Cy take them over to his apartment. We kissed each other on the cheeks Italian style. As I drove away, I realize it is now my turn to cry. If Raven hadn't done what she did…"

"Wondie?" I text-mailed. "Gar seen walking near Big Poppa's Steak house on Atlantic Boulevard."

"Thanks," she returned instantly, "I'm sending Cy to pick him up. How was your date?"

"Disappointing," I typed as tears hit the keys. "Very disappointing."

**I told myself to make the chapters shorter, but this is what happened. Gar is now 0-3 in the dating game. I hope I did okay on my Italian phrase. I speak English, a little bit of Spanish, but no Italian.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction.**

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

**Last chapter: Gar and Raven are still at odds. Cyborg is angry with Rae, and wants her to leave the green hero alone-period. Toni and Gar had dinner together, but the latter confessed he needed time to get over Raven first. He leaves the door open for a future Silver/Green relationship. Now Toni feels guilty for trying (unsuccessfully) to steal Gar's heart, and hurting Rae.**

**After Gar gently rejects Toni, she calls the Titans to tell them where Gar is. Raven is having an emotional breakdown due to her betrayal of Gar (with Garth/Aqualad), and her breakup with the Green Wonder. Now Toni is driving to the Tower with Gar's wet clothes and his cell phone in her car. Meanwhile, Cy is driving the Titan Car looking for the missing Gar. **

**Now-on to Chapter Thirteen:**

Chapter Thirteen: Thirteen Means Back Luck

(Gar's perspective first)

I hate me right now. I rejected a cool girl at lunch for being 'regular.' Then I rejected a great catch because I thought I needed time to get over Raven. I really want to call Toni and tell her to come back and pick me up. Maybe we could try going out again after all. What do I do now? I need someone like my dad for advice. Everyone I know here (except Polly and the reporter) is connected to the Titans.

"Where's my stupid cell phone?" I ask me. "Oh yeah, I bet Toni has it."

I wandered around searching for a pay phone. They're as rare as Cinder Block fan clubs. Suddenly my amazingly sensitive pointed ears pick up someone calling my name.

"Gar Logan, where are you?" Ah, I recognize Cy's magnified voice.

Suddenly feeling mischievous, I went into 'stalk' mode. My animal senses worked full time to keep me from being detected. When the Big Trash Compactor circled the area again, I was perched in an oak tree that hung over the street. Laughing, I pounced, landing on the front hood. I knew Cy wouldn't be able to see with me there, so I flipped off the car and landed on the sidewalk.

Metal Butt swerved all over the road, while I snickered from my hiding place behind a parked Cadillac.

"Gar Logan, # & you! You little #% Grass Stain," he swore.

**For readers from outside the U.S.: Those symbols are used in place of curse words, especially in comic books. I do swear in person, and in my writing (not proud of it), but there are some words I will not use. You may notice I don't use the mean words often used to describe women. My dad would've killed me. **

"No naughty language," I reminded him. "You Titans are supposed to be role models from what I understand.

"You scared me half to death, you little Green Freak," he yelled.

"Little… green… freak?" I repeat, stunned. My best friend just called me a Green Freak. I despise it when someone calls me that. Hurt, I loped for the nearby shopping center. Cy kept calling my name, but I ignored him. Finally, I turned just long enough to "flip him the bird," and disappeared between buildings.

(Switch to Cy's perspective)

"Damn, damn, and damn," I cursed to myself. I know how sensitive Greenie is to being called a freak. Now I'll never find him. I don't have a locator device on him since he's not an official Titan. Bottom line is I have no clue where to find my friend.

"Cyborg to Titan Tower," I snapped.

"This is Wonder Girl, have you found Garfield?"

"I found him, and lost him," I sighed. "He startled me and I accidentally called him a Green Freak."

"What were you thinking? You know he can't stand that. Stay in the field until you locate him, Cyborg. I mean it," she ordered angrily.

I stopped and got carryout sushi. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

(Switch to Sarah's perspective)

After receiving a call from Cyborg:

"Damn, and double damn," I cursed to myself. My boyfriend can be such an insensitive clod at times. Luckily, Starfire came over to give me a break. Our poor Raven is mentally and emotionally exhausted. Since she is an Empath, it must be double hard on her to be like this. Star just gave me a signal that our guest is asleep. Thank goodness for that fact.

I heard a quiet tapping at the door. Could it be Gar? No, he couldn't have got here that fast without a car. Besides, he has his own key. It was only Toni.

She looked awful, and her eyes had a haunted look to them. Furthermore, she was smoking a cigarette which I understand she only does when she's very upset. She despises smoking otherwise. We all have our little idiosyncrasies and hypocrisies, I guess.

"I so hate smoking," she shook her head, as she ground the butt out. "You have a breath mint or something, Sarah? I stink of nicotine."

"Sure, I'll find a mint," I said, grabbing my purse. "Come on in, okay?"

"Throw these damned things away, will you?" she urged me. She put the pack of cigarettes on my counter. I grabbed them in disgust and flushed them down the toilet.

"How's Raven?" Toni asked, as she found a chair to occupy.

"Upset, exhausted, and asleep," I responded.

"Sarah, I know you took lots of psych courses in college. May I ask you for an opinion?"

"I guess," I responded. "What's on your mind, Silver?"

"It's about Gar and Raven. Is she playing drama queen or is she really that upset about losing Greenie? I mean she stomped on his heart the other day, and now she seems to want him back," she pondered. "I don't get it."

"You're right, Toni," Raven said, walking out of the dark. "I did stomp on his heart, but I didn't mean to, I promise. Yes, I'm really broken up about losing him. Did you think I wasn't?" We were vaguely aware of Starfire joining us.

"Since you want the truth, I'll tell you. I thought you were playing with Gar's feelings while you were rolling in the hay with Water Boy," I accused.

"Friend Toni, shame on you!" Starfire began. Raven turned and put her hand on Kory's shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurts, and I can understand why you say it," Raven agonized. "Gar was my first boyfriend where magic was not involved. I assure you it's more my stupidity then it is about cruelty. I really do like him."

Toni began to softly weep, and slowly turned her back on us. She looked like she was ready to bolt. Do we stop her or let her go?

"I am an Empath, Toni, in case you've forgotten. You can't hide your feelings for Gar within yourself forever. It's clear you like him too," Raven claimed.

"Is this true, Toni?" Starfire asked gently.

"Fine, I am," the silver girl snapped. "I tried to win him, but all he can think about is you, Raven."

"Were you two together this evening?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who found him. I took him to dinner, and was hoping it would turn into a date. It didn't, and he suggested I try again later," Toni pouted.

"So is it necessary for you two to hate each other now?" Starfire asked.

"May the best girl win?" Raven stuck out her hand to her rival in love.

"May the best girl win," Toni agreed. "Garfield chooses." Raven nodded.

"Oh, and Silver Girl?" Raven grumped. "Just an FYI. I'm not having sex with Garth, Garfield, or anybody for that matter. Besides that, Water Boy is definitely yesterday's news."

"I'm glad to hear that news," Starfire opined. "The Titans don't need anyone bitter arguments with Titans East or the JLA. Aquaman is demanding any apology from Raven now. Princess Diana won't hear of it, though. She says Friend Garth got exactly what he deserved." Robin and Wondie are standing up for you, Friend Raven."

"I need to take a shower," Toni blurted. "I reek."

"Use Gar's shower, Toni," I offered. "Why don't you stay all night? We'll talk."

I asked the other two to stay, but they decided to leave for the Tower. Raven was feeling much better after her nap and her confrontation with Toni. Knowing that Gar missed her was a balm for her aching heart. She now knew she still had a chance-even if she had to compete with a beautiful and charming teammate.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Gar's perspective)

I was too tired to decide anything. I have come to one conclusion-I like Raven, and I like Toni. How do I handle that little situation? One thing for sure-I won't go behind either girl's back. I'll be honest with both. Could I date both of them without them killing me or each other? I need to tread carefully there.

I saw a dark shadow running ahead of me. I focused and my night vision improved. This was a large man running, and obviously running from someone. He smelled of cheap cigars, cordite (has to be a pistol), sweat (he's out of shape), and fear.

"Hey, catch him," a voice called. "He just robbed the convenience store."

There was not a single policeman is sight, and I wasn't anxious to call the Teen Titans for help. I really don't want to see Cy, Raven or Toni right now. My feelings are too raw. I guess I'm elected hero.

"I'm on it," I reply.

I also heard a car accident nearby. Oh well, someone else will have to handle that one. I'm chasing the thief.

**A nearby Cyborg diverts and stops at the accident. If not for the two separate events, the two men would've run into each other.**

I'm already catching up with the robber. I have more than just enhanced senses. I am way faster than the average human. Realizing I don't want to be shot at, this green teen starts sticking to the shadows.

Suddenly my prey turns a 180%. The man's face is mottled, and his breath is shallow, which his heartbeat is out of control. He's holding his arm awkwardly. The robber grips his chest, and hits the turf.

"I believe he's having a heart attack!" I began yelling for help.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Time for some explanations/comments: **

**I hope you can see after this chapter that Toni is not demon spawn, or even a bad person. She's making mistakes, but she's trying to make up for them. Raven cannot blame Toni for liking Gar.**

**Garth is not a bad guy, but he sure is a big jerk. In my stories, he uses women. I based his personality on pretty boys I've know that are more in love with themselves than anyone else. **

**If it looks like I'm down on smoking, it's because I am. My father died from bladder cancer that spread. The cancer was directly linked to his lifetime of smoking. He quit, but it was too late. I miss him every day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction. I also don't own the borrowed character mentioned in this chapter. I'll tell you more in chapter 15.**

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

Chapter Fourteen: Garfield: Hunk of Burning Love

(Gar's perspective first)

It is official. I am such a hideous freak that looking at me kills people. If it isn't that, then my chasing him led to his death. Either way I feel responsible. I repeated those words for the policeman in front of me.

"Son, I know you're upset," said a kindly cop. "Watching someone die is a terrible thing that cops-and super heroes-have to see occasionally."

"The crook smoked too much, drank too much, and was overweight. He was a heart attack waiting to happen," the EMT supplied.

"The green freak killed a guy," someone yelled from the safety of the crowd.

"Go back to where you belong, Green Freak," another Gar hater agreed loudly.

"I'm no hero, and I don't belong in Jump City," I agonized. No doubt, some of the crowd heard me, but I didn't care.

"He saved my brother and sister and he saved me!" yelled a familiar voice. "So shut your ignorant, racist face."

"Racist? What do you mean?" one of the voices returned.

"We have a black President, and you're still worried about skin color, stupid," Polly raged. "What's next? Will you burn Starfire in effigy just because she's an alien? How about Raven? She is a different skin color, and she's saved this city dozens of times."

"The little lady is right about that, and Cyborg is a brother," insisted an African American man. "Leave the green guy alone." An overwhelming number of people cheered their support.

The police moved quickly to disperse the crowd after that. They didn't want a racial incident on their watch. Soon it was only Polly and I sitting on a park bench.

"Are you okay, Gar?" Polly smiled, hugging me.

"Yeah, thank you for the save, Polly," I said, returning the embrace.

"Just because we're not dating doesn't mean I won't have your back," she answered. "Here's my cell phone number and my e-mail address. Call me if you need a friend."

"You're the greatest," I insisted.

"I am, aren't I?" she winked. "I haven't given up on winning your heart."

She came very close to me. "Kiss me right here on the cheek and I'll call us even," she insisted. I found her scent intoxicating and her eyes alluring.

I shrugged, and decided to do it. It couldn't hurt. Just as my lips were about to meet her cheek, she jerked her face around. Suddenly she had me in a lip lock.

"Yeah," she grinned after she broke off the kiss, "You're still a great kisser."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A bored twenty-ish woman was alone in her current employer's lab. His latest unsuccessful invention had caused him to leave in a terrible temper. Actually, the machine had been sabotaged by his employee. She figured (rightly) that eventually the boss would have used the machine to travel-and drag her along. He wasn't comfortable with that.

She sniggered at his naivety. She'd just unplugged the idiot whatever-it-was. She plugged it back in, and sat down with her magazine. Life couldn't be better. She yelled for one of the henchmen to bring her fresh lemonade. None came. In the unfairness of life, she'd have to fetch her own drink. The girl, born Karen, now had a professional name, but that name and her well earned reputation still didn't get her lemonade.

Vexed, Karen stomped off towards the kitchen. The machine with a setting on 'random' fired to life. Alarmed, she went to investigate. She suddenly thought better of her actions, and turned to flee. A blue beam struck her in the buttocks.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I was sitting alone now. I couldn't be mad at Polly. She is a good kisser, although not in Raven's class. I wonder how Toni kisses.

"Where do I go now?" I thought.

"Am I the only girl around here that doesn't have a crush on you?"

I looked up to see Wonder Girl descending.

"You saw that little scene, eh?" She nodded with amusement. "I believe Kory likes someone else," I roll my eyes, "but I can't recall his name."

"Both Raven and Toni are crazy about you," Donna snickered. "Now they know about each other."

"What do they want me to do?" I groused.

"They both want to date you, and then have you decide," Wondie announced.

"This competition isn't going to involve…sex, isn't it?" I cringe. Not that I'd mind doing that with either of them".

"I wouldn't think so, Greenie. So, how do you feel about dating Raven again? If you're not forgiving her, this is going to be a real quick contest," Wondie brought up.

"I'm ready to talk to Raven if she's ready to talk to me," I asserted.

"So is this cute little brunette with the glasses a part of the competition? The other girls should know if she is," the Amazon suggested.

"No, Polly is not competition," I insist. "She's just a friend, I think."

"Tell me, Wondie, have you ever had a romance?" I asked earnestly.

"No, but I do want to try dating a guy sometime," she confided. "Just because I've never had an opportunity doesn't mean I haven't dreamed about it."

"I need to arrange to meet Raven, will you help me?" I beg.

"I think it's too late to contact…"

I sniffed the air. "Never mind, Donna. Raven is here."

The dark teen goddess stepped out of the trees. "Hello, Wonder Girl, Garfield."

"Hello, Raven," I sighed. "Do you have time to talk?"

"It just became my priority," she announced.

"I'll be leaving now," Donna said. No one paid attention.

"Raven, what is happening between you and Garth?" I asked.

"You don't mince words, do you?" She smirked.

"No, I don't," I snapped. "Please answer the question."

"Water Boy is totally out of my system," she shuddered. "I am so, so sorry about kissing him in front of you, Gar. I'm not certain I can explain, but I want to try."

"Go ahead, my (I almost said 'My Pretty Raven') friend. I'm listening."

"Holly kissed you after her rescue, right?" she asked.

"It's Polly, and yes she did. Since we're being honest, she and I went out," I confessed.

"Great, more competition," Raven mumbled. I acted as if I hadn't heard.

"When she kissed you the first time, was your relationship with her such that a romantic kiss was appropriate?" The dark girl asked.

"No, I had no feelings for her at all. I was there to rescue, and not to pick up girls," I insisted.

"Yet, you kissed her back, right?" Raven challenged.

"Yes, I guess that is right," I pondered. "It would have been difficult not to respond."

"Imagine now that Polly was an ex-girlfriend? Don't you think it would've been even harder to resist?"

"So, that is your defense?" I asked. "How about initiating that (gag) tongue stuff?"

"I plead stupidity, Gar. Look, on that point no one blames you for staying broken up with me," she whimpered. "I'm begging for forgiveness. I'd do anything to be your 'Pretty Raven' again, my Beast Boy."

"I'd like that, too," I assured her. "Let's do this then. I'm going home to the school. Tomorrow, I'll call you and we'll arrange a date."

"There's a glitch," she hedged. "I've agreed to a contest…"

"I know about you and Toni's competition for me," I smiled. "Donna told me."

"Hopefully you'll now tell me you don't like Toni at all, and we can skip this whole competition thing," she commented hopefully.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "There's at least one thing about our break-up that cannot be reversed. I got to go out with Toni. I do like her, Raven. Maybe not as much as I like you, but isn't that what this contest is about?"

"Do I have to trick you to get a kiss, or can I just ask for one?" She asked me.

"My pleasure," I smiled and kissed her softly but lovingly.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

"I missed you as well, Pretty Raven," I admitted. "I have to say I'm exhausted. I'm for heading straight to bed."

"Wow," she flirted, "I'm not sure if I'm ready for that step."

"Just 'port us home, will you? I groaned.

"As you wish," Raven snickered.

**Gar missed the movie reference. He must've missed ****The Princess Bride**** entirely. **

My lovely lady teleported us to the school. Before I knew what was happening, we were involved in another kiss, this one far more passionate. I'm guilty of initiating this one. The memory of Toni is becoming more distant all the time.

"You're not playing fair," I protested in fun.

"You're right," she confirmed, "I have no intention to play fair. I plan to keep you this time, Beast Boy."

"What about Toni then?" I called just before she walked outside.

"Toni who?"

**Yeah, this is a shorter chapter. You readers can probably guess who the mystery person is. In addition, I have mixed feelings about Polly. I'm considering writing her out. If you think otherwise let me know.**

**Because of that mystery person, chapter 15 will be named: Garfield: Fighter **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction. I also don't own the borrowed character mentioned in this chapter or Disney Channel. **

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

Chapter Fifteen: Garfield: Fighter and Lover

(Gar's perspective)

The coin had been flipped, and Silver Girl would go first. The girls had devised their own set of rules, and a judge to settle disputes (Wondie). My first big date was tonight (Saturday) with Toni. I picked the movie while she picked the restaurant.

"Hey, Babe," whispered a sexy and familiar voice on my cell phone.

"Hey, Sweet Silver," I responded with suave.

"Sweet Silver? Hmm, I like that name. It's a keeper, just like you," Toni purred.

"May I do something for you, Sweet Silver?"

"I can think of a few things you could do for me," she giggled. "But I think those things are against the rules my lovely competition suggested. Oh well, we can wait for those until I win."

"You're that confident?" I wondered aloud.

"Yep," she answered shortly. "I called you to talk about the restaurant. You might want to rent a tux, Babe. This place is ritzy."

"I've never done the tux thing before, but Vic can probably help," I supposed. "What are you wearing?"

"An outfit that will rock your world, Gar," she teased. "Bring a jug of water with you because I'm red hot."

I was a little uncomfortable with this line of conversation. My lovely date for tonight is a lot more sensual than Raven, or me for that matter. She's experienced in a world that I'm lost in right now. If she propositioned me, what would I do?"

I checked my email at the apartment before I left. The laptop was a gift from the parents of the brother and sister kids I rescued. They wouldn't take 'no' for an answer after they found out I had no computer.

I have mail! There was an email from "titangirlxxoo."

Dearest Gar:

I hope you have fun on your date with Toni tonight*. Please don't forget me, Green Guy. Can we do pizza soon, just you and me? You have my number.

Love and Kisses,

Polly

*No, I don't-not really.

I scribbled a note to self: "Call Polly re: pizza." I have a question that needs answering. Is Polly really a candidate in this contest? She's a great girl, and I do like her. Moreover, the girl can certainly kiss. She's not as pretty as Raven or Toni, but she is quite attractive. I'm not booked for either super girl on Sunday. I'll see if Polly is available then. If we kiss this time, I want to be the one to initiate it.

I was meeting my Sweet Silver for supper downtown. Cy had driven me to rent a tux. I'd pick it up just before dinner. He'd also given me his opinion on which girl to take.

"Don't tell either girl," he pleaded, "but I think you should chose Toni. She doesn't have all the baggage you get with Raven. Besides, Toni really cares for you, Gar."

Just to be fair, Robin and Star favored Raven. Wonder Girl was the one who suggested I give Polly another try. I'm more confused than ever.

"Your opinion is important to me, Cy," I'd responded. "I really do like both girls." It was actually 3 girls, but I didn't say that out loud. Maybe I will talk to him and Sarah about Polly.

About 6pm.: (He's supposed to meet Toni at 6:30)

I was waiting in front of the school for Cy to pick me up in the Titan car. My cell phone blared a tune from Metallica.

"Garfield Logan," I began.

"Hey, Grass Stain, this is Vic."

"I know your voice, Tin Man," I retorted. "What's up?"

"We got super villain situations in two places. One is near the restaurant. We're trying to contact Argent. Will you check it out? You don't have to play hero, man. Just give us a report. Silver can decide what to do."

"Will do," I shrugged. "Who's your other villain?"

"This one is also unknown. Be careful, and remember what I said," Vic insisted.

Sarah agreed to drive me to my date. I was able to schedule the date with an elated Polly while riding. She really is something special. My gal pal said her parents would like to meet me. I asked her if either parent were allergic to green people. She just laughed.

Since I was picking up the tux, I just wore an Under Armour workout outfit with tennis shoes. This proved to be a good choice. We drove slowly searching unsuccessfully for the villain or villainess. I reported the good news to Cy.

I met my lovely date at the door to the restaurant. Her black hair (complete with her signature red highlights) shone in the light. Her dress was…wow… I was having difficulty swallowing. Her bright red dress was sexy, that's the only word for it. It was modest on the top (since she's smaller on top), showing just a hint of cleavage. It covered her excellent little backside, but just barely. Her short but amazing legs were on display as well. The whole thing was backless, featuring her strong back. Her jewelry looked gorgeous.

"You look amazing, Sweet Silver," I commented as soon as I could get my lips to work again.

"Thanks, Handsome." She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss me. The kiss was sweet, but after seeing her outfit, I didn't want to be sweet.

_Get yourself under control, Gar._

"I like the tux, Babe," she purred. "And the shoes I bought you make the outfit."

My tux was as silver as I could find. As she mentioned, I was wearing the shoes she had bought for me. Feeling daring, I touched her soft shoulders and gently pushed her against the nearest wall.

"What are you doing, Love?" She asked, appearing trusting but confused.

I wanted to kiss her. She seemed a little surprised, but quickly got into it. I backed away just long enough to nibble her neck I learned that on one of the Nick Teen shows.

"I love this," she whispered breathlessly, "but if you keep it up I promise we'll end up back at your apartment. Then Raven would disapprove, I'm sure. Let's go to dinner, and afterward I'm quite willing to be your dessert, no matter what Rae says."

"Yeah, let's go to dinner," I squeaked feeling flushed. "We'll see about the dessert, okay?"

Just into the salad…

"Miss Argent from the Titans?" a man asked. "I am the manager of this fine establishment. The police out front are under attack from some super powered cretin. They're asking for you."

"Understood," Toni sighed. "Duty calls, Babe.

"I will personally make certain your dinner is ready and hot when you finish," the manager fretted.

"I'll change into my costume. Lucky I brought it. You might want to stay here, Green," she mumbled. "Kiss me for good luck?"

I kissed her gladly but kept it tame to respect the other diners. I didn't respond to her suggestion. I've worked out with the guys-and Donna-enough to take care of myself. Come to think of it, only the guys, Wondie and Star Girl (Kory) have seen me work out. Toni probably knows little to nothing about my abilities-or my transformation.

Toni and I ran out of the bathrooms together. "Nice outfit," we both commented. I had never seen her Argent outfit. She always wore civilian clothes, even around the tower. Her costume was jet black and covered about as much as a nice one piece swimsuit. The costume was plain except for a stylized "A" on her left shoulder.

"Listen, Gar," she scolded, "You know I adore you, but I can't carry you in battle."

"Trust me, Toni," I begged. "I've been working out with Robin and Wonder Girl. I can take care of myself."

"Of course I trust you, Love," "Dio ti benedica." **(God bless you.)**

"Oppas," I answered, "it means 'be careful' in African."

Just then, we saw her. A short woman, early twenties, with a green and black outfit was holding the police off with what I'm guessing are plasma bursts. Surprisingly, her skin was green, except mine was darker.

"Officer," my date took charge, "we're Argent and… Beast Boy from the Titans. I need a briefing, and then my partner and I will take over."

**Toni heard Raven call him Beast Boy.**

"I'm glad you're here," the man used his hand to wipe the sweat off his brow. "We confronted her earlier this evening, but she disappeared. Now she's obviously back, and fighting like a tigress. So far, all my men will live, but she may be holding back. She's helped herself to a free shopping spree all over town."

A younger cop chimed in. "She's been asking, or rather demanding people or places. Let's see she's asked for Middleton, Dr. Drakken, and someone named Kimmie."

Argent went out to confront the mystery lady. I remained in the shadows, ready to leap in if necessary.

"Whoa, whoa, Plasma Chick." What's the problem? Why are you making trouble in Jump City, C-A?" Silver demanded.

"That's where I am? This is Jump City as in home of the …Teen Titans. Oh, crap. You're with them aren't you, Silvery Girl?

"Yep, I'm Argent, and have a handsome supper date to get back to. Please surrender to the nice policemen. I'll bring you something chocolate for dessert."

"I'm Shego, and I normally terrorize Middleton, Colorado. My usual opponent is Kim Possible. As for surrendering…."

**Her real first name is Sheila, not Karen. Sorry about that.**

The green plasma blasted from this Shego's hands**. **My lovely date put up a silver shield. This continued with the new girl attacking and Silver defending. Was Silver waiting for the other woman to tire? Suddenly, Argent turned the tables and pressed the attack. The two seemed evenly matched, but I fear my gal is tiring.

"You're good," Shego wheezed.

"You are good too," Toni responded. "I can't believe a cheerleader with no super powers kicks your ass regularly."

"That…was uncalled for, girlie," the green woman snarled. Shego's hands were not glowing any more. She challenged our girl to hand to hand combat. I know Toni has taken ballet, dancing, gymnastics, karate, and kick-boxing. She's no weakling.

Each foe circled, and our new enemy attacked first. She threw punches and kicks almost faster than I could see. Argent, however, matched her move for move. Minutes later, both women were bloodied.

"Look out, Silver!" I yelled, but my warning was too late. Our enemy was sneaky and treacherous. My teammate took a plasma blast point blank. Argent fell hard.

I ran to Toni's side and checked her over. She would live. "Oh, look another playmate, so you must be Hide in the Shadows Man. What kind of guy allows his little girlfriend to fight for him? Wait, no way! Where'd you get the green skin?"

"It's a fascinating tale. I'll send you an email about that when you're in prison, Little Cheater," I growled.

"Let me out," my other self begged. "Bad girl hurt pretty Silver girl."

"Yes, she did hurt our Silver girl, but I'll take care of this. Be ready if I need you, though," I warned.

**Once again, no one can hear the conversations between Beast Boy and his Beast.**

**"**Very well, She-Nose, let's play," I taunted.

"You must be the distraction, like Stoppable," she grimaced.

"I have no idea who Stoppable or Possible are. Are those their real names? I asked icily.

For someone with normal senses, Shego's sneak attack would have been too fast to counter. My exceptional senses, however, give me an advantage, since it is very hard to surprise me. The plasma bursts hit all around me, but nothing hit. Of course, it helps that I'm ten feet away from when she first moved.

"You're handsome, and quick aren't you? Shego mocked. "Oh well, I have plenty of plasma bursts. I don't run out of them, you know."

I could smell her fear, though. She was tiring, and losing blood from the blows Toni had landed. I charged, dodging the flying plasma as I ran. My green foe's eyes were wide now, and she had begun a very cool sweat. Finally, she tagged me in the right shoulder. I winced in agony. I needed help now. I could see Sweet Silver rising, but she clearly needed time to recover. I needed to keep Shego busy.

"Beast? Can you…lend me your strength without us changing places?"

He didn't answer, but suddenly I experienced a tremendous rush of adrenaline. The wound hurt a little less, and I got up on one knee. I leaped from my crouch, forcing my enemy to back up. I blocked a kick from her, and unsheathed my fighting claws. Just as the woman punched my face, I clawed the right side of her head. I fell backwards, and she screamed as the blood began to flow through her hair. My nose was bleeding profusely.

"You little green son of a …" She didn't get to finish. Argent had recovered enough to return the point blank attack. I'd heard her coming, of course. In addition, I smelled her distinctive (and sensual) scent.

"Face it, Shego," Sweet Silver sighed, "you had that coming."

**Shego is property of Disney Channel. I borrowed Sheila Go for the noble purpose of writing fanfiction.**

"Before we could ask what to do with Shego, an unmarked helicopter landed. I could just hear the words: "We're Global Justice, and we'll take Ms. Go to be incarcerated."

The Jump City cops seemed satisfied with the new men's credentials. I told Toni that news as the paramedics checked her plasma burn. She also had cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"Possible concussion as well," the paramedic muttered. "You should go to the hospital, Miss." Toni's silent glare kept him from repeating the question.

My plasma burn had already healed. I never have figured out exactly how this healing factor works. Maybe I should schedule an appointment with "Doctor" Cyborg. The paramedic "fixed" my broken nose at my urging. It hurt like hell.

"Toni," I asked, "Are you going to be all right?" She nodded, pulling me over for a quick kiss. Fortunately only the paramedic saw. I gestured for him to keep it a secret, and he nodded with amusement.

"You two make a handsome couple," he said quietly.

"I know it," Toni grinned, "but I'm not always certain he knows."

I ignored the dig. "Yuck, I'm filthy. I wish I could shower before we restart our dinner," I complained.

"Ask for showers, and the lovely Silver Lady supplies it," she laughed. "My dad owns a hotel down the block. We can get one shower, but if you are shy, I'll get two." I was a spoilsport, of course. I wasn't ready to take a shower together. She sent hotel staff to get our clothes, and promised a nice tip when she got her purse back. Walking past a room, I could hear Toni in the shower.

"You know she'd let you in with her," the hormones persuaded.

"I'm not ready for sex, and I still need to spend time with Raven. I have a Sunday date with Polly as well. this 'contest' is far from over," I answered.

"Then take a shower with each of them," the same sniggered.

Toni and I had a wonderful dinner. The sweet girl also ordered vegetarian. The food was as delicious as my date. The newly named "Beast Boy" didn't refuse the wine either. We were both too sore and tired to go to the movies afterward.

She drove me to the school in the BMW. We spent quite a while making out in her car. Toni teased me a lot about sex, but I soon discovered this was just her way. She was hardly some slut, ready to strip for any guy who asks. Still the sexual tension was there. I didn't feel it as much with Raven.

"You have plans for tomorrow, Gar? We could do something," Toni offered.

"I have plans tomorrow, my Luscious Lady. Polly and I are doing pizza," I asserted.

"More competition?" she sighed. "Is this a real date?"

"I'll let you know."

**Now I gave you a super villain. This was Competitor I. Next chapter: Date with Polly. She refuses to give up.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction. I also don't own the borrowed character mentioned in this chapter or Disney Channel. **

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

**On Raven's and Toni's personalities: I'm trying to balance my AU Raven with the cartoon version. She is struggling with her emotions at this point of her life. **

**Toni-She only made cameo appearances in the cartoon version and I have no comics featuring her character. I made up a personality for her. **

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

Chapter Sixteen: The High School Chick

(Raven's perspective)

I was still in the common room when that insufferable rich trash sauntered in.

Her little red dress was more like a Teddie than anything else. It barely covers her fine little ass. (Yes, I'm jealous). She really is beautiful, far more than me. Why'd I even agree to this stupid contest? I'll be third place; it's just inevitable.

Scowling, I stomped back to my room with a large dish of chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup. Next, it was time for a few wine coolers of the stash I'd hidden in my personal refrigerator. Later, angry, tipsy, and insanely jealous, I finally manage to cry myself to sleep.

Next morning (early)-There are two bad things about this stupid contest. First, I'm mortified to lose my dear Garfield. I still think I'm falling in love with him. The second thing I hate is losing a sweet gal pal. Toni is great, and I can't imagine losing her. I can't believe I called her rich trash earlier.

"Envy, you should be ashamed of yourself" I scolded my newly awakened Emotion. That emotion did not deign to respond.

I woke up to a gloomy, foggy morning with promises of rain later. Depressed, I teleported up to the roof to clear my head. I wasn't alone.

"You look like you bawled all night," Toni blurted. "Are you hung over?"

"Yes, I am. You smell like you've been chain smoking," I retorted. Poor kid, she must really be nervous and upset. That's the only time she smokes. This contest is making both of us crazy.

"Touché," she replied. "By the way I helped myself to one of the wine coolers you hide in your room. They're good. I came by to talk last evening, but you were gone."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I declared, not sounding sorry. "Okay, Raven," I rebuked myself, "sheathe those claws. This is one of our two best friends."

"I keep beer and wine in my 'fridge," Toni whispered. "Help yourself anytime."

Robin would have a fit, but Donna wouldn't. She is a more understanding person than the Boy Wonder. It's hypocritical that the boys can go out drinking, and its fine. Yet Toni and I would get chucked off the team if it was known we drink in our rooms.

I nodded with a half smile. "Toni?" I muttered contritely.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"I hate not having you as a gal pal," I remarked. "I miss our talks."

"I miss you too, sweetie," she responded. "Hugs and kisses?"

Toni embraced me lovingly, and then kissed my lips gently. It was hard to accept that she kisses girl friends on the lips when we first met. She says it's an Italian thing, but I suspect it's just a Toni thing. Now, getting kissed by her is no different than some of Star's idiosyncrasies. Anyway, I returned her kiss, glad to be making up.

"Are we made up now?" I ask.

"Do we need to suffer through long apologies from each other, or can we cut to the end scene? I'm sorry, Rae."

"I'm sorry, too. Toni. Can we talk now? I need your advice. I fear I'm falling in love," I confided.

"Gee, Raven. I didn't know. You and I haven't even gone on our first date yet," she teased. "I mean I could easily fall in love with you but…"

"Oh, shut up," I snarled. She just snickered and crossed her eyes to make me laugh. Okay, it was funny, and I tell her so. After giggling together, we sat quietly for a while, just enjoying each others' company.

"Want to do something today, just you and me?" I asked without turning towards her. If she says something about "our first date" I'll teleport her over the ocean.

"Can I take my best GF out to lunch?" she offered. "We'll talk about Gar, and all about falling in love."

"I accept. Let's not talk about him until lunch," I suggested.

"Agreed, but on the way we'll stop and spy on him and the high school chick," she confided.

"Sounds like a plan," I giggled. "I was considering it myself."

"Got mouthwash, sweetie? My breathe tastes like crap. I hate smoking."

"Yeah, I got some, and you really do need it. You also need to quit," I mentioned. "Am I right in guessing you're finally becoming addicted?"

"I guess, and I know it's time to quit," she trembled.

Maybe I was being harsh. I took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll help, you know. Maybe Vic will have ideas, too."

"I got great girl friends," she sighed. She sniffed herself absently. "You're right, I do smell."

"You're still wearing yesterday's clothes, girlfriend. May I suggest a quick shower too? I advised.

"Yeah, afterwards come to my room, and we'll play cards. Want a wine cooler?"

"Only if you have one as well," she laughed. "Jammies and fuzzy slippers as required attire?" **Pajamas**

"Fine, how about no make up, and no fancy clothes today? Jeans and tee shirts for our gal pal lunch?" I suggested strongly.

"No make up? That's harsh, gorgeous. We both need lipstick, though, please," she pleaded with a silly grin on her face.

"Lipstick will be fine, I guess," I acquiesced.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Gar's perspective)

I wake up in pain. I hurt all over. The plasma burst I took at close quarters should've done permanent damage. My healing factor is too weird for words. I definitely need to talk to Vic.

Yesterday's battle was also too close for comfort. I admit it-Beast Boy needs more training. I'm going back to the once-a-day workouts with Robin and Wondie. Last on the list, do I want to be a Titan? Maybe I should ask if they want me first.

As I drink coffee and chow down on toast, I start plotting my day. I'm sixteen now and I need to get a driver's license. Whoops, that was a random thought. Sarah says I'm ADHD, and I'm certain she's right. I have a physical scheduled for next week.

Let's go back to the "starting my day" line of thinking. Old BB has got a lunch date with Polly at 11:30. She and I need to have a serious talk today. I'd be content with a friendship with the girl. Would she accept those terms? I sure don't want to hurt her.

I wish my transportation was ready. My superhero friends (plus Sarah and Polly) are going to be surprised. I'm well-off from my newly realized inheritance. See, my grandparents on mom's side were filthy rich. The idealistic parents of mine wanted nothing to do with the money. Anyway, I became the only heir. I'm still not in Sweet Silver's class, but I'll never have money needs either.

I'm buying a new forest green (of course) Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder tomorrow. I can arrange to pay cash for it. Cy has promised to fortify my ride against attacks. He'll even have some offensive weapons installed. I lined up someone Cy knows, to do some custom painting. Now I just need someone to teach me to drive.

I didn't just think about hot girls and fast cars last night. I made what I think is a major decision in my life. I'm trying out for the honor of being a Teen Titan. I'll stay in school, and continue to help Sarah. Can it work for me to be a part-time super hero? Guess we'll find out if they take me.

Sweet Silver or Pretty Raven? We can continue the silly contest if the two girls insist. It's been fun dating two gorgeous girls at once. I, however, have already made up my mind, I think.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

11:00 am. - I start walking to the pizza place where Polly is waiting. It takes me twenty minutes to get there, but I need the exercise. This is a casual date, so the idea is jeans, tee shirt, and sneakers. Just as I arrive, I see a four door Ford letting my lovely date out.

"Hey, Gar," she greets. I embrace her warmly.

"Hey Polly," I respond. Our kiss this time is short and chaste-more like friends.

She was quiet as we waited for our meal. I glimpsed out just in time to see Raven and Toni spying on us. I excuse myself. Exiting through an open window, I come up the two lovelies from behind.

"Would you like to meet her?" I blurted loudly. Both girls almost jump out of their jeans. That'd be like my early Christmas fantasy.

"Would you believe it if we said we're not spying on you and what's-her-name? Toni asked sheepishly.

"No, and she has a name: Polly," I snapped. I sensed Polly walking up behind us.

"Hello, Raven," she muttered. "You must be the famous Argent. I'm Polly Turner."

"Hi, Polly," Toni squeaked. "We were just walking by on our way to lunch when we saw you and Gar." Toni's pleading look begged me to keep silent.

"We don't want to keep you two from your lunch, do we, Polly?" I asked.

"Oh, of course not," she agreed. "You two have a nice time."

"Have a nice date," Raven croaked.

"Sorry about those two," I apologized as we sat back down.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she shared graciously. "Wow, your two gorgeous super girls are jealous of Polly Turner?"

The pizza was good, but my date was subdued. I tried several times to get her to open up. She definitely had something important on her mind.

I paid for our food and offered to walk her home. She directed me to a nearby park, and we found a solitary bench to sit on.

"Gar, I have something to say and I want to get it out of my head. My parents don't want me to see you anymore. They're afraid some villain will kidnap or hurt me to get to you. I'm sorry, but they're probably right."

"You accepted my invitation just to dump me?" I snarled. "You could've turned me down on the phone. It would've been easier."

"I didn't think of that," she muttered.

I dialed for the cab company and give them our location. The dispatcher gave me a street corner to meet the driver.

"A cab?" Polly asked. "I thought we were walking."

"You're taking the cab home, Polly. I'm hurt, and I just don't want to talk to you anymore."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to try friendship," she asked hopefully, as her tears began flowing.

"Oh, would your parents approve of you being friends with a freak? They probably would not. Friends? Not now, but maybe in the future," I spat-out.

"I really did like you, Gar," she sobbed.

"I thought you did, but now I know you never did. Maybe you just liked the idea of hanging out with a celebrity. Here's your cab. Go home, Polly Turner," I ordered. Before she could reply, I was already walking away to pay the driver.

"I'm not even a super hero, and still this happens to me," I growled. "I wanted to have a close female friend outside the super business." Belatedly, my sense of smell worked, revealing a familiar scent.

"Garfield, you will be a super hero one day," Polly assured me. Look, I'm sorry for how I handled this whole mess. I don't know much about relationships. I've only had one BF, and then my time with you."

"I wanted to be your friend," I complained, keeping my back to her.

"If we were friends, I'd probably keep trying to kiss you and date you. I learned today your two little Lovers are jealous. They could kill me with just a gesture. Even with all that against us, I'm willing to be your friend."

"I don't know…" I began.

"You have my cell number and my email ID. Don't worry about what my idiotic parents think about you. I'll handle that," she insisted.

"I'll think about it, I guess," I pouted.

"Is it too much to ask for a kiss?" Polly asked sadly.

"Sorry, Polly, it is too much to ask," I responded. Suddenly I realized she'd left the cab driver to chase me. Excusing myself, I ran towards the corner, hoping the driver hadn't left. He hadn't. Polly followed me, and looked at me sadly. I pulled her over to me and kissed her with just a little passion.

"That kiss was amazing," she babbled.

"I agree," I babbled. That kiss wasn't for her-it was for me. She is a spectacular kisser.

Polly Turner took a taxi and rode out of my life. I called weeks later, but she was on a date. She never responded to my e-mails. In fact, I never saw the girl again.

**OMG-I don't like writing all sad chapters. Now it really is down to Toni and Raven. Gar's pointy green ears should be burning, because those two girls are talking about him right now! Next chapter is Toni and Raven's lunch date, and then Gar's mysterious dreams.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction. I also don't own the borrowed character mentioned in this chapter or Disney Channel. **

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

**Polly is gone. I had some good advice both to keep her, and to dump her. I obviously chose to write her out of the story. I continue to ask your patience. In my mind, an AU story pretty much guarantees that the characters will be OOC. Still, I appreciate the suggestions to make Raven more Raven-like and Gar more like Gar. All I can say is that the story isn't over yet.**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

Chapter Seventeen: Much Ado About Love

(Toni's perspective)

"Well, that was embarrassing, I said to Raven, "Which of us suggested spying on Gar and Dolly?"

"Yes, it was embarrassing," my teammate agreed, "and I do believe that was your suggestion, Silver Girl. Isn't her name Mollie?"

I shrugged. "You think Gar's going to yell?" I cringed. Feeling nervous, I reached in my purse for my hated pack of cigarettes.

Raven put her hand out to halt my motion. Suddenly, my feelings of fear and nervousness were gone. My friend's power had taken away my fear.

"Thanks," I whispered squeezing her hand.

"I can help you with that filthy habit," she assured me. "Have you ever tried meditation?"

"I've tried it, but never stuck with it," I confessed. "Can I meditate with you?"

"Yes," she said simply.

We arrived minutes later at my favorite Japanese Restaurant. I ordered for both of us at her request, and we quickly settled down for a long girl talk.

"What do you feel for Garfield, specifically?" Raven asked.

"I'm not as certain what I feel for him as you are, Girlfriend," I confessed. "I like him because he's handsome, fun, and attentive."

"He is all those things," she agreed. "Could you live without him?"

"I know I'm walking into a trap here, but the answer is 'yes,'" I frowned.

"No tricks, no traps, just two girls being totally honest," Raven retorted.

"Fine, then if Gar chooses me, would you stay with the Titans?" I demanded.

"Probably not," the mysterious girl blurted. "Although I'd miss you terribly..."

"Fair enough," I interrupted. "How do you feel about him? Could you live without him?"

"I've never been in love before, but believe I'm in love with Gar. I could live without him, but wouldn't want to try it," Rae claimed.

"Let me read between the lines here," I snapped. "If I win, then I lose your friendship. Is that about right?"

"I would try to stay," Raven muttered, "even if it meant using my powers to mute my own emotions."

_"Am I willing,"_ I thought, _"to give up on Gar for Raven's sake? If she gets the Green Wonder, then I'll just find another beau. I've never had trouble getting dates." _

"I'm upsetting you without meaning to do so," Raven frowned. "I very much wish you to be happy, Toni."

The creepy sounds of "Dark Shadows" rang throughout the room. "Hello? This is Raven. Oh, quit it. She did what? What a little sk…Fine, I won't say the word, but she deserves it. I'm so sorry, Gar, and so is Toni. I'll be over and we can talk about it. Yeah, I'll ask her to join us. "

"Collie hurt our boy's feelings pretty badly, Toni," Raven confided to me. "What do you think? Could you and I pick him up and hang with him tonight?"

"Fine, but no competing tonight, right? I frowned. "We're just 3 pals hanging out."

"I am willing," the sorceress girl nodded. "Gar is our friend, and he needs us."

"In the meantime, Rae, I want to ask you a question." I started.

"Go ahead and ask," Raven shrugged.

"Since you met Gar you've changed. You're more giggly, and girlie. What's the story?"

"I was…attracted to Garfield from the moment I first met him. I'd learned to flirt from observing you and Kory, so that came easily. I realized my muted emotions just made me boring and unattractive. I wanted him to like me so I…changed some things."

"Unattractive? You? You've got a body most models would envy," I protested.

"I have a nice body, but it's my color…oops, I'm sticking my foot into my mouth, aren't I?" Raven trailed off.

"You're gray, I'm silver, Kory's gold, Cy is black with metal parts, and our dear Gar is green," I fussed. "Don't forget-Gar thinks you're pretty, and if it matters, so do I."

"Sorry," she frowned, "and thanks for the pep talk."

"My point is to be your wonderful self, and not try to be perky. If the boy doesn't love you as you really are, then he's not right for you," I insisted.

"I have changed some for the positive, though. I do want to be more feminine, I guess. Still, I prefer sarcasm and sassiness over pert and perky," she grinned.

"I've changed my mind on going out with you and Greenie. Blame my menstrual cycle, a migraine, or something. You two need to talk, I believe. Besides, it is your turn to go out with the boy," I ordered.

"Thank you," she said simply. "You're a great friend."

Twenty minutes later, I dropped Rae off. She wanted to walk the last 8 or 10 blocks to clear her head. Smiling, I gave her a quick kiss for luck, and reminded her of my earlier lecture. I realize my actions are going to likely doom my chances with Gar, but it can't be helped. The girl is my friend, and I love her dearly.

"I want you to be happy, Raven," I whispered as I drove back to the tower. This time two tears rebelliously made their way down my silver cheek.

I pulled out my cell phone, and began a text message. Nervous once again, I reached for a cigarette, but rejected the idea. I'm in charge, not nicotine.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Raven's perspective)

"Hello, Sarah," I smiled slightly as I entered the living quarters of the school.

"Hey, Raven," she greeted me warmly. "Isn't Toni coming too?"

"Last minute plan change," I shrugged. "Is Garfield in his room?"

"Yeah, sure go on back," she smiled. "Will you be spending the night?"

"Well, no…maybe, I'm not sure," I stammered. She just laughed. Blushing from head to toe I chose to teleport to his room.

His door was open, and so I peeked inside. Gar was cleaning his room in his boxer shorts. "No wonder," I realized, "since I'm still an hour early."

"You're early, Pretty Raven," he commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I blushed, staring at the back of his boxers.

"Don't be sorry," he grinned, turning towards me. "Do my boxers offend you?"

"Of course not," I answered peevishly. They didn't offend me at all. I just didn't like some of the ideas my imagination was getting. They were definitely…creative to say the least.

"I guess Toni couldn't make it?" I shook my head in negation. "Oh, well, I really wanted to see you anyway." I sensed he was leaving something out here, but let it go.

"Did I misunderstand you on the phone?" I pondered. "I thought you invited Toni as well?"

"I was being polite," Gar explained. "Since I knew she was with you."

"What about you and Polly?" I asked.

"Let me put some clothes on, and we'll talk," he sighed.

_"Don't hurry on my account,"_ I said to myself. From the emotions emanating from him, I'm guessing his thoughts were similar.

There are no chairs in his room. We must either go to Sarah's living area, or sit on the bed together. Well, I guess one of us could sit on the floor.

**

"Hello, Ravie! Sounds like you'll need my advice tonight," an annoying, but familiar voice bellowed.

"Hello, Lust, I wondered when you'd show up," I thundered.

"All of us emotions show up when we're needed. That's our nature, Babe," Lust hooted.

"Love? Can you help me with this sex machine?" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Raven," Love apologized. "She is right in this case. Lust is a part of you…and of me."

"You must guard yourself against her enticing words," Timid said.

"Or run with her ideas!" suggested Brave while Rude cheered loudly.

"Listen to both your heart, and to your intellect," Knowledge insisted.

** (Rae's internal conversations-they cannot be heard by others).

"Daydreaming about me?" Gar snickered as he jumped on the bed. He landed right beside me.

"Love?" I asked quickly. "Do I sit closer or move away?"

"Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" Love asked in return.

"Yes, of course," I answered.

"Sit closer, and trust me, Child," Love assured me. I could hear Happy agreeing in the background. I was aware of Lust's lewd suggestions, but ignored them. Besides, I'm not flexible enough for that suggestion.

Anyway, I listened for a while. I felt Polly wasn't completely wrong, but her manner of speaking left much to be desired. One thing was certain, the high school girl was no longer a competitor for Gar's affection.

"She didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Gar," I defended. "She certainly cannot be responsible for her parent's feelings. What did you expect? Did you think she'd run away with you?"

"There's no use trying to fool an Empath, so I won't try. Maybe I did think she'd rebel against her parents to be with me. Funny thing is, I just wanted to be friends. When it came down to it, I had no romantic interest in her," Gar confessed.

"Who do you have romantic interest in, Dear Garfield?" I asked hopefully.

"I think you know," he whispered as he kissed me hungrily.

Our long make-out session ended with me on top of him. We had resisted 'touching' each other to this point. Now we had reached a juncture: Either stop here, or walk boldly into intimacy. Sighing, I crawled off of the Green Boy. Lust was disappointed.

"Stay with me tonight, Raven," he whispered.

"I'm not ready for sex, my Beast Boy," I whispered back. I added a passionate kiss so he knew he wasn't being rejected.

"I'm not ready for it either, Pretty Raven. I just want to talk, to cuddle, and eventually to sleep. Stay with me tonight."

"Try to get me to leave," I teased. "What about Toni, though?"

"Bed's not big enough for 3," he snickered. I punched his arm-hard.

"You play Scrabble?" He asked mischievously. "That should keep both of our hands busy for a time."

"Yes, but I'm not great at the game," I admitted.

"Neither am I," he said, "so we'll have to take 'make-out breaks' every once in a while."

We proved both of our statements. Neither of us was much good, which gave us extra make-out time. Later, we tried to watch a movie on HBO, but fell asleep instead.

I used one of Gar's extra long tee shirts for sleeping purposes.

While the two teens cuddled, the green boy began to dream…

**There will be another couple chapters. story as much as I'd hoped. Please read and review even if you hate it-as long as you can be polite.**

**Lar**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction. I also don't own the borrowed character mentioned in this chapter or Disney Channel. **

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

**About this chapter: I play fast and loose with the facts here. I try to recreate the tales in cartoon and comic, at least in spirit. **

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

_While the two teens cuddled, the green boy began to dream…_

Chapter Eighteen: Perchance to Dream

(Gar's perspective)

**The words in bold are Gar's voice in the dream.**

_**The words in bold/italics are the dream giver**_**.**

"To sleep, perchance to dream-ay, there's the rub." _Hamlet (III, i, 65-68)_

It was like a huge screen theatre, but there was no popcorn. I watched in horror as my darling Raven was on the verge of destroying mankind. She was to serve as a door for a creature whose size and evil dwarfs anything man has brought to our planet. This must be her father, Trigon. Despite all odds, Starfire, Cyborg, and someone who looked like me battled the impossibly powerful demon.

**"Where are you, Raven? We need your help!"**

No one answered. In fact, the others didn't even acknowledge me.

The scene changed. I watched all us Titans die at Raven's hand. Somehow, we came back to life. Then she betrayed us once again, this time some cult was involved. I saved her, and brought her back from the brink of madness.

**"Raven, you wouldn't do these things, would you?"** I asked in a small voice.

My girlfriend simply glared at me as if I were a pest.

I watched as Raven used me as her pawn in another evil plot. Yet another story involved her brothers, which I didn't know she had. In most of the stories (but not all), it fell to me to rescue her from herself or whatever evil possessed her. The scenarios went on and on.

**"Does my choosing of Raven cause all this chaos and destruction?"** I sobbed.

**"**_**Not in the sense that you mean. She is responsible for her choices," a voice answered.**_

**"I save her in most of these stories,"** I commented.

**"**_**You save her because of your intense devotion and love for her, Garfield."**_

**"People die for my choices," **I noted.

**"**_**They do, but most of the suffering is placed on you personally."**_

"**I cannot imagine doing so, but would it be best if I choose another path?" I pleaded, desperate for direction.**

**"Toni would be a less world-threatening choice for you."**

**"What would happen to Raven then?"** I sighed.

_**"You have seen all that the half-demon girl does. Without you to save her, one or more of her evil plots succeeds. Your Raven takes over the world, and she is not a kind ruler.**_

**"She will do these awful things whether I choose her or not? Since I am called to** **stop her, I must ask is this a mission or a relationship?"**

"_**It isn't fair, is it? If it helps, she will also bring you immense pleasure and joy. Your children will bring much good to the world."**_

**"It will have to be good enough. If it takes all this to save my Pretty Raven than so be it."**

_**"You are a good hearted person, Garfield Logan**_**."**

**"Yet I'm destined to hurt Toni,"** I pointed out.

_**"She will recover quickly. It is not in her nature to stay heartbroken for long."**_

I felt a tingling sensation all over me**. "Wait, who are you? I don't know what to call you,"** I beseeched.

**"It was meant to be this way, youth," **the Voice sighed.

"The dream will influence Garfield Logan to choose my old pupil, I believe. I can only hope I've done the right thing. Choosing well is my duty, which is why I am known as Doctor Fate," he mumbled to himself.

**This may be the weirdest chapter I've ever written. Gar still needs to join the Titans, and to make his choice of Raven known, including to the press. The new couple will also hear from the other Titans about their choice to share a bed. If there is any doubt let me assure you: Rae and Gar ****did not**** have sex. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Universe, or the characters in ****it****. This is strictly a work of fanfiction**

**Synopsis****: In an AU Universe****, Garfield Logan develops different powers than changing to different animals. Our favorite green teen is accused of being a violent monster, and Raven and Starfire are sent to investigate. Gar and Raven meet and the sparks began to fly!**

Title: The Big Green Monster?

A fanfiction story by Lar Lindor**.**

_While the two teens cuddled, the green boy began to dream…_

Chapter Nineteen: Choices

_"The dream will influence Garfield Logan to choose my old pupil, I believe. I can only hope I've done the right thing. Choosing well is my duty, which is why I am known as Doctor Fate," he mumbled to himself. (End of chapter 18)_

(Gar's perspective)

I woke up suddenly, sweating profusely. My dream had been so…vivid. Someone –or something-wants me to choose Raven as my girlfriend. Who was the mysterious voice, and why do they care who I date? Can I trust their guidance? I slid to the edge of the bed, and began to think.

The dream showed that Raven will become a huge threat to the world in the coming years. That's easy enough for me to understand. I am also supposedly recruited to save her-and others-from all these horrific things. That's one scary job for a green teenager, if you ask me.

I had already planned to choose Raven. Toni is great, but she doesn't **need** me, and I want someone to need me. I can also see becoming "Miss Social Butterfly Toni's boyfriend," and losing my own identity. Besides, most of my attraction to the silver girl is sexual. That isn't much to base a relationship upon.

I also cannot forget what else the voice said: "_**If it helps, she (Raven) will also bring you immense pleasure and joy. Your children will bring much good to the world."**_

__Yeah, she is dark in some ways. I mean I've seen her creepy act when she's in battle. The creepy Raven isn't the girl I see, though. The one I know is good, and capable of great things. She loves intensely. More important: she loves me intensely.

__I was suddenly reminded. I'd had a text message last night, and never answered it. Walking into the bathroom, I played my messages.

_Gar-Please choose my BFF Raven. I like you, but she loves you. Hugs and kisses, Toni_

_"Thanks, Sweet Silver,"_ I typed back.

I guess its official then. I was already planning to choose Raven, and now I have Toni's blessing.

"Good morning, my Beast Boy," an angel voice chimed. I could get used to hearing her voice first thing in the morning-every morning. Man, I think I'm falling in love with this girl. Things are going along like a roller coaster ride, I'm a little bit scared-and a whole lot thrilled.

"Good morning, my Pretty Raven," I returned. I lay back down and kissed her gently. Whoa, it isn't like I'm not sexually attracted to her as well. This lady is downright gorgeous.

"Will you be my girlfriend-again?" I smiled, running my fingers through her violet hair.

"Absolutely," she answered, with a passionate kiss.

Satisfied, I laid beside her, and she cuddled up to me. I felt no need to talk for a change, but my imagination began to work overtime.

"What's on your mind, Garfield?" she asked with smoldering eyes.

I blushed. "I think you know," I muttered.

"Yeah, I do know. Some of the same thoughts have…crossed my mind as well," she smirked.

"What was the conclusion, then?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Soon, my love," she promised.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**"So far so good," **_Dr. Fate smiled. __

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Next Morning: "Are you certain that you want to go through tryouts?" Cyborg asked, as he and Gar walked through the Tower. The Green Teen was still having headaches from his battle with Shego. His natural healing power wouldn't work, and apparently Raven couldn't heal headaches.

"No, I'm not sure," Gar grinned. "Still, I believe I want to try."

"You can put it off a little while, though, Greenie," Wonder Girl suggested.

"After all, Sarah says you're behind on your studies, Sweetie," Raven frowned.

"I believe that is your fault, Rae," Cy chuckled.

"Did I hear correctly about you two having sleep-overs at your apartment already Gar? Shame on you two," Starfire smiled.

"I already told you guys that nothing big happened," Raven snarled.

"It was a Pajama Essential Event," Gar insisted. "Everything was PG. Rated."

"Enough questions about our love life, okay?" Rae growled. Items began to fly about the room as the magical girl's anger grew.

_"I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition,"_ Gar laughed, pointing to Cy.

_**"**__ NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! Our chief weapon is surprise...surprise and fear...fear and surprise.... Our two weapons are fear and surprise...and ruthless efficiency.... Our *three* weapons are fear, surprise, and ruthless efficiency...and an almost fanatical devotion to the Pope...." the mostly metal laughed too hard to continue._

_"Our *four*...no... *Amongst* our weapons.... Amongst our weaponry...are such elements as fear, surprise.... I'll come in again," _Gar finished.

"You two are insane," Starfire rolled her eyes.

"It's a Monty Python skit," Robin announced, as he walked into the room.

"Come on, laughing boy," Raven smiled, grabbing her guffawing boyfriend by the ear. "I'm going to help you catch up on homework."

"Making out is not considered homework," Wonder Girl snickered.

"…." Cy roared, laughing too hard to make real words.

"Before you leave," Argent chimed in, "I have an announcement for the group."

"She better not be pregnant with your kid," Raven whispered.

"Oh, now who's the comic?" Gar whispered back.

"I got a cell phone call from Freddie a few minutes ago. Some of us have "Seedling family issues" to take care of. Do you guys have Isaiah's cell number? I lost it," Argent explained.

"Do you guys want help? The Titans are always family for you, too, Toni," Robin insisted. "Oh, and here, I got Isaiah's number.

**Freddie is Captain Marvel 3, and Isaiah is Hot Spot. The 3 (plus others) have a long common history. **

"No thanks, Richie," she winked. "You know how Isaiah hates large groups."

The tearful woman hugged and kissed all her teammates. She promised to keep in touch, and to return to the Titans when she could. At last, she came to Gar and Raven, who had been whispering between themselves.

"Gar and I want to come," Raven insisted, kissing the other girl.

"I know, and I want you two there," Silver sobbed. "It kills me to leave you guys, but our Green Wonder needs to stay in school."

"I'll miss you, Silver," Gar frowned. "Call and we'll come running."

"I'll expect it," the departing girl acknowledged. "Rave, sweetie, do you mind?"

"No, I trust you both," the dark girl sighed. Nonetheless, she turned her back on the two.

Toni and Gar shared a long, affectionate, (but not passionate) kiss. "I love you…I love you both," she whispered, pulling Raven into a group hug. She kissed both teens again.

**This is the end of "The Big Green Monster." The action will be picked up in The Green Monster Hunts," a sequel of sorts. Toni indeed returns pleading for aid, and Gar and Raven rush to her succor. Captain Marvel 3 will become a major character as well.**


End file.
